


Unlinked

by banewoodss



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Red String of Fate, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banewoodss/pseuds/banewoodss
Summary: Jisung was born with the power to see the red string that connects two people together. For his entire life he yearned for the day he would find the one meant for him.But he wasn't expecting Kang Daniel to appear on his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> i wrote it out of nowhere, so i'll apologize ahead in case you guys find it boring. sorry guys xD

 

 

The first time it happened, Jisung was twelve years old.

He remembers the confused expression on his parents faces when he attempted to catch the thick string that was between them. He tried to hold the string with his tiny hands once and once again, but the red line always vanished from his hand just to seconds later appear again, linking his parents.

 

“Jisungie, what are you doing?” His mother asked when she saw his son trying to catch the air for the tenth time that day.

 

“I’m trying to catch it with my hands.” Jisung said simply, trying one more time to hold it, only to pout when he saw that was impossible.

 

“Trying to catch what?” It was his father who asked this time. The family was seated on the sofa, with Jisung between them, knees on the floor as he stared the red line that was laying on the sofa between the two adults.

 

“Can’t you see that, dad? The string. It’s on your finger.” Jisung said, pointing at his father’s little finger that was involved with a red line and following the string up to his mother’s little finger. “And it’s connected with mom’s.”

 

Their parents just looked confused at Jisung, clearly not knowing what their son was talking about.

 

And at that very moment, at that very early age, Jisung discovered he had a gift. He could see the red string that connects two people who are fated to be together.

 

After some time he was so used this peculiar gift on his life that he started to ignore it, the red lines was to him as important as an ad at a bus station was for average people, everyone knew it was there, but no one really paid attention to it.

 

Within the years, he started to notice some facts about his stranger power.

1\. He saw it with his mom and dad, but in reality it was more difficult to find two people connect than he thought, either it was because they were apart from each other at the moment or either it was because the couples he’d see wasn’t really fated. So most of the times he would just see a huge amount of red lines that goes to nowhere he can follow with his eyes.

2\. The stronger the connection of two people are, the thicker the string is. He saw strings that were thick as a twine like his parent’s and he also saw strings that were so slim that he almost couldn’t see it.

Which leads to the third fact: The strings can break. Two people that were destined to be together could no longer be. But that would only happen when the damage is too strong. He verified that when he saw the thick string that held his sister Seulgi to her boyfriend break. He remembers the hurt on her eyes and the sound of her sobs on his shoulders when she told him how the guy she was so in love betrayed her with another girl for almost a year. From that day until now, the string in his sister fingers was cut and just suspended on the air, leading to nowhere.

 

And he saw it many more times after that, in so many friends, so many broken hearts and cut strings that he almost stopped believing in it. He only didn’t because he also saw _love._

He saw couples who were not fated but still lived happily on each other company. People that chose to be together and were satisfied with the result of it.

But he also saw love in it’s purest form. He didn’t stop believing in the accuracy of the strings because when he wasn’t living alone, he saw his parents everyday, smiling and loving each other like the time had never passed. He didn’t stop because he sees the strong and unbreakable red line that ties Park Woojin and Park Jihoon everyday at college. He sees it on how Woojin understand Jihoon without the boy having to say anything, he sees it when he accompanies Jihoon to the dance department bringing lunch because Jihoon knows Woojin tends to forget to eat. And he sees it everyday when the string shines a bright red when they are holding hands on their way to cafeteria.

 

That’s why Jisung believes in love and specially in fate, because when he sees how Woojin and Jihoon just _fits_ so perfectly together, all his doubts vanishes. And he is 100% sure that not even the most perfect not fated couple can match against such a strong bond that the red line meant.

 

He just couldn’t wait to find the end of his own string.

 

________________________________________________

 

The first thing Jisung noticed when he goes to Uni after the summer vacation is Seongwoo’s little finger.

 

When he said goodbye at the cinema to Seungwoo two weeks before, the tall boy’s red line was slim like a strand of hair, signaling that his fated was far away from him. But now, as Jisung frowns his eyebrows paying attention to the other man’s hand, he can see that the string just grew thicker.

 

What happened?

 

“I know I have pretty hands, Jisung hyung.” He hears Seongwoo’s voice as the man approach him from the entry of the class “But can we go to cafeteria already? I’m hungry.” The black haired man that was now standing right in front of him says with an ironic smile on his face. He picks up Jisung’s notebooks that was on the desk and put inside the latter’s bag. “You’ve been staring at my hand since I got inside the classroom, what’s wrong?” He asks as he places the latter’s bag on his back.

 

“Your nails are dirty.” Jisung finally says and laughs when he sees the tall man immediately looking at his own nails with wide eyes. “Let’s go, Seongwoo-ah.”

 

When they got to cafeteria, Jihoon and Woojin were already there, both side by side eating in silence. Jisung and Seongwoo quickly sit on the table in front of them with their respective lunches.

 

“So kids.” Jisung asks when he finishes chewing his noodle. The three younger men simultaneously stares at him and he smiles at the attention. “How was vacation?”

 

“I did what I do the best. Nothing.” Seongwoo says with a proud smile on his face and the couple in front of him just rolls their eyes. Jisung just laugh at the situation and smiles amused to the guy beside him.

 

“Woojinie won a street dance competition last week.” Jihoon announces and his boyfriend gives him a shy smirk, preferring to focus on eating his food.

 

“Oh really?” The latter says looking pleasant. “And what was the prize?”

 

“Nothing really, but I won from a really good dancer that I didn’t expect to, so that’s already good enough.” Woojin says grinning. “He was really good, he did all those b-boys moves and everyone went crazy.”

 

“But Woojin was better.” The pink haired man next to Woojin says, his eyebrows arched and his chin up, a proud smile on his face as he look to his boyfriend. Jisung smiled fondly at the both of them, seeing the red line on their fingers shining.

 

“Why I wasn’t invited?” Seongwoo asks, looking betrayed. He was actually from the theater department with Jihoon and Jisung but he had a big interest on dance as well.

 

“Sorry hyung, it was a last minute call so we didn’t get to tell you.” Woojin says apologetically. “Next time i’ll make sure to call you so we can compete.” He says, winking at Seongwoo who was now pouting like a child, soon after the pout turns into a comprehensive smile and they continues the chat.

 

“What about your vacation, Jisung hyung?” It was Jihoon who made the question, turning his attention to the latter that was now in the process of slurping a noddle inside his mouth.

 

“My vacation was no vacation.” The light brown haired said some seconds later. “I was so busy preparing and studying to finally get my master degree that I almost hadn’t time to myself.” He says with a heavy sigh. “And there’s also Seulgi wedding’s plans so i’m kinda worn out.”

 

Jisung’s sister is going to marry in four months and Jisung is helping her with all he can. After her horrible experience with her supposed fated one, Seulgi met a nice guy on her job and one year later they got engaged. Their strings didn’t match, but he made her happy so Jisung was content with that.

 

“Oh that’s right, Seulgi noona wedding is close, how’s the preparation?” Ong asks, finishing his last bite on the meal.

 

“It’s going great, soon she’ll send out the invitations, do you guys already know who you’re going to take?” Jisung asks curiously, a smirk on his face.

 

“Well, I was thinking about inviting a guy from the dance department. He has a handsome face and a nice smile, do you guys know him?” Jihoon says playfully, wrapping his arm around Woojin shoulders, who just fake a shy smile to his boyfriend.

 

“Oh my god, stop flirting in front of us, I can’t handle it anymore.” It was Ong who protested, making the four of them laugh hard.

 

After the lunch, the group disperses, each one of them going to different directions on the campus to solve their respective issues. Jisung goes to a practice room close to the dance department. To finish his masters, his teacher said he had to take one class of modern dance, so that was exactly what he was going to do. He goes to the bathroom to change clothes and when he arrives the classroom thirty minutes earlier, no one was there, except for one guy who was calmly dancing to a Sam Smith’s song.

 

Jisung entered the room silently, trying to not be noticed. The room looked like a normal practice room, with nothing except a big mirror on the wall and a sound system at the corner.

He sat on the floor and as he leans on the wall and put his bag by his side, he watches the guy in front of him moving along to the song, totally unaware of his presence.

After some seconds Jisung finds himself mesmerized by the performance of the man, who was wearing a serious face as he concentrates on the song. The blonde man in front of him was using a sleeveless shirt and Jisung could see the muscles of his arms flexing as he slowly moves according to the beat. He saw the man do a flip when the song reaches it’s climax and unconsciously starts clapping in awe, his eyes widen in admiration. The sudden clap startles the blonde man who stops dancing and looks frightened to the source of the sound.

 

“Omo. That scared me.” The guy says when his eyes finds Jisung sitting with his crossed legs in the corner of the room.

 

With the man now standing, Jisung could take a better look on his face. The light yellow hair of the man was glued to his forehead that was dripping sweat because of the exercise, he was breathing slowly, his chest going in and out as he tried to catch his breath, and Jisung couldn’t stop himself from thinking that the guy was too hot for his own good.

 

“I-I’m sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” He said after a few seconds, trying to look composed in front of the guy.

 

“It’s ok. I just didn’t see you there.” The blonde replies as he lift his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face, revealing his defined abs in the process and Jisung could only swear on his mind and wonder what he have done on his past life to deserve this kind of torture.

 

“Are you here for the class?” The other man voice take Jisung out of his thoughts.

 

“Y-Yes.” He replied, a polite smile showing on his face as he ignores the burning on his cheeks. “Are you the teacher?” Jisung asks with arched brows and curious eyes. The handsome guy doesn’t reply and just laugh instead, showing his white bunny teethes, and if Jisung wasn’t already thinking that he was the most beautiful man on earth before, now he didn’t have any doubts of it.

 

“No I’m not. But I’m kinda of her assistant so I’ll be helping out with the classes.” He says walking towards Jisung and sitting by his side. “I’m Daniel by the way, Kang Daniel.” The hot guy, _Daniel_ , says, offering a hand to Jisung, who hesitantly takes and shakes it.

 

“I’m Jisung, Yoon Jisung.”

 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Jisung-ssi.” Daniel says with a bright smile that made Jisung feel things that he’d very much prefer to ignore at the moment.

 

He also preferred to ignore the slight discomfort on his chest when he saw that the thick red string on the other man little finger led to a way far away from where they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amazing poster at the beginning was made by @meruxing !! thank you raisa, you talented girl ;_;
> 
> please leave comments or kudos so i can feel motivated to write more ;;
> 
> if you want to talk about nielsung, you can find me on twitter: @jisunshiness
> 
> bye! <3


	2. Chapter 2

 

Jisung left the practice room hours later feeling exhausted. After his small talk with Kang Daniel, the teacher and other students arrived and they soon started the class. The actor already knew he would be an outsider there being a student from the theater department, but he didn’t expect to see so many _really_ skilled students on the same class. He wasn’t a bad dancer himself but it was difficult to keep up with so many talented kids on the same room. Thank god (or not, he still not sure yet) the teacher assistant was there to help him. Kang Daniel spent almost the entire class by Jisung’s side, teaching him the moves he didn’t got and patiently waiting for him to keep up with the rest of the class. He would feel a fuzzy thing on his stomach every time the blonde guy clapped and smiled for him when he got a more difficult step.

 

After changing back on his social clothes, he was about to leave when he heard a voice calling out his name.

“Jisung-ssi!” Daniel exclaimed as he rushed himself to Jisung. His sleeveless shirt was now replaced by a big and pink moletom and Jisung tried hard not to find him adorable wearing that.

 

“Hey, leaving already?” Jisung asked when the man approached him.

 

“Nope, just wanted to talk to you before you leave.” The blonde man said and Jisung suddenly felt nervous. His disquietude probably has shown on his face because soon he hears Daniel’s husky soft laugh and the man put a soothing hand on his shoulder. “It’s nothing serious, calm down.”

 

“Did I do something wrong today?” He questioned, still worried. If he fails this class he could already send his masters to the dreamland, and that wasn’t a possibility for him right now.

 

“No, by the contrary, you did great.” Daniel said with a sedative smile and Jisung felt all his nerves ease. “I just saw that you looked a little fluttered at the class for not keeping up sometimes”

 

“Yes, that was a little hard. I’m a theater kid, you know?” Jisung explained and received an arched brow from Daniel, expression that Jisung understood as him being curious. “Yes. So I’m not that used to dancing, not like that. But I need to pass this class, so I’ll try me best.” He finishes with conviction and receives another smile from Daniel.

 

“I’m sure you’ll.” The blonde said with a puzzle smile, staring at Jisung for a moment before continuing. “What I wanted to say is that you really did great, the teacher was being harsh today but it’s just to give you guys a scare, she likes doing it. Just keep up the good work ok?” He said raising a fist to the man in front of him, showing his support. “For a theater kid, you’re a pretty good dancer.” He jokes winking at the latter and Jisung shows him a fake shy smile, giving a lightly slap on the other man’s shoulder.

 

“Stop it, you’ll make me blush.” He says and Daniel once again smiles brightly at him and Jisung couldn’t stop his mind from picturing a puppy that looked exactly like the other man. “You probably should call me hyung, by the way.”

 

“Really? How old are you? I’m 23.” Daniel says with curious arched brows.

 

“Yep, you should definitely call me hyung.” He replies with a pretentious pout. “I’m 27, you kid.” Jisung answer with a simulated superiority, trying to hold a smile.

 

“Uwah.” Daniel says in awe. “You’re almost an old man.” He teases and an angry pout suddenly shows on Jisung’s face.

 

“Yah.” He says in a low tone and that makes Daniel chuckle, the blonde hides his laugh with the back of his hand as he look at Jisung.

 

“I’m kidding.” The youngster says after composing himself. “27 is the new 20, Jisung hyung.” Daniel says and Jisung just gives him an amused smile. He was about to say something to Daniel when he hears his phone ringing.

 

“Where you at? I’m so hungry that I’ll leave without you.” He hears Mihyun impatient voice on the other line when he answer the phone.

 

“I’m on my way, just wait for another five minutes, ok?” He says and hangs up after hearing Mihyun telling him not to be late.

 

“I’ll stop holding you here now.” Daniel says before he could speak anything.

 

“It was nice to meet you, Daniel-ssi, thank you for today.” The brown haired man says politely before making his way to the singing department where Mihyun awaits for him.

 

“See you soon, Jisung hyung.” Daniel says as he waves goodbye to the latter, the gentle smile never leaving his face.

 

Jisung only realizes he was grinning the entire way to the singing department when he meets Mihyun and his friends asks what happened.

 

“Nothing big, just had fun at class.” He replies trying to avoid any more questions. He also tried not to think about Kang Daniel and his bright smile, but that was kind of a failed mission in the end.

 

_________________________________________

 

When Daniel said he would see him soon, Jisung didn’t expect it to be _that_ soon.

It was only two days later when Jisung got to see the blonde man again.

 

He was on his way to the dance department with Jihoon when he saw him.

The reason they were there it’s because Jihoon wanted to bring lunch to Woojin, claiming that the boy didn’t eat that day.

 

“He’s so excited with this new performance he is preparing that he forgot to eat breakfast.” Jihoon says with an angry tone and Jisung would feel scared if it wasn’t for the cute pout on his dongsaeng’s lips.

 

It didn’t took long for them to find Woojin. The purple haired boy was talking to someone on the corridor of the department, resting from his practice. When he caught sight of both Jihoon and Jisung he happily waved to the duo, making Jisung smile and wave back as they make their way to him. The man who was talking to Woojin and whose back was turned for the both of them swing his head to see for who Woojin was waving.

 

“Oh my god.” Jisung whispers widening his eyes when he sees that the man talking to Woojin was nothing less than Kang Daniel. When their eyes meet, he sees Daniel’s expression goes from surprised to happy in a millisecond and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling at how cute that was.

 

“Yah, Park Woojin.” Jihoon starts the moment they approach the duo. “Don’t blame me when you faint in the middle of practice for not eating enough, dummy.” He mumbles at his boyfriend while he hands the plastic bag full of food to him. Woojin just smile fondly at the pink haired man and takes the bag of his hand. Jisung could only stare at the couple in adoration, thinking that nothing was cuter than the two of them.

 

“Hey you.” The latter hears a husky voice right beside him and when he turns his attention to it he sees Kang Daniel there, a shy smile adorning his face.

 

“Are you perhaps following me?” Jisung jokes, looking at Daniel with side eyes. The younger just laughs and return the expression to the man.

 

“Says the guy who is on _my_ department in the middle of the day when he actually is from the theater one.” Daniel teases back, arching his eyebrows at Jisung who laughs softly.

 

“What’s going on?” Woojin says when he sees his hyung talking to the blonde and both of them look at the him at the same time, curious expressions on their faces. “Do you guys know each other?”

 

“Remember the guy I mentioned earlier?” It’s Daniel who replies pointing at Jisung with his thumb, who looks confused at him. Did he talked about him? With _Woojin_?

 

“Oh!” Woojin says in awe, putting his hand together as he stare at Jisung. “It was Jisung hyung? No way!”

 

“I’m still confused.” Jihoon enters in the conversation.

 

“That’s two of us.” Jisung agrees.

 

“I told you, Hoonie. Daniel-hyung is helping our teacher on the modern dance classes. And Jisung hyung is taking this class, right?” Woojin explained and Jihoon hummed in response, seeing like he understood the situation.

 

Jisung was still confused.

 

“Daniel-hyung is Woojinnie partner on this performance he’s preparing, Jisung-hyung.” Jihoon says when he sees Jisung not following the conversation. “We had dinner with him yesterday.”

 

“And you guys talked about me?” Jisung questioned, taking turns to look at each one of the three guys.

 

“Yes.” Woojin says simply. “He told us about a theater kid taking modern dance classes.” The boy continues and a smirk grows on his mouth as he says “I also remember him telling us the kid was kinda of cu-”

 

“Ok, that’s enough.” Daniel interrupts pulling his hand on Woojin’s mouth. “What a coincidence, huh?” The blonde says, soft chuckles coming out of his mouth as the tips of his ears gradually turns red.

 

“It really is, such a small world.” Jisung says trying to ignore Woojin’s last words. He wasn’t prepared to think about the fact that Kang Daniel probably thought we has _cu-_

 

“Hyung, we need to go.” Jihoon says catching Jisung attention again.

 

“Oh yeah. You’ll be late for your class Jihoonie.” The latter says looking at the watch on his wrist. “And if arrive late one more time, Daewhi will kick me butt. Let’s go.”

 

“Take care of yourself, dummy.” He hears Jihoon wrestle to Woojin and while the couple says goodbye to each other, he turns his attention to the tall guy that was still standing there.

 

“So you’re friends with Woojinie.” Daniel starts, talking in a low voice, like he didn’t want anyone to listen to them.

 

“I practically raised him. Both of them actually” Jisung replies and Daniel laughs at the statement.

 

“Oh really? So if I asked him if he has you number, he will definitely say yes, right?” The blonde says with a grin and Jisung wanted to punch his face for being so damn beautiful.

 

“And for what exactly would you want my number, Daniel-ssi?” He asks bluntly not knowing from where his courage came from and observes the man’s face go from milk white to pure red really quickly.

 

“To contact you, obviously.” Daniel replies moments later, his hand suddenly starting to scratch his face as he looks sideways. “And settle days for us to...Practice.”

 

“Practice?” Jisung asked holding a laugh because of the unexpected answer, the boy just shrugs and gives him a little shy nod, making Jisung’s heart flutter once again.

 

“Hyung.” It was Jihoon who called him and Jisung turn his head at the voice just in time to see the couple looking at them with mischievous smiles on their faces making Jisung wonder for exactly how long they’ve been looking at him and Daniel. “Sorry to interrupt, but we really need to go.”

 

“Oh, yes.” He says as he looks back at Daniel and waves goodbye to him and do the same to Woojin. “Let’s go, Jihoon-ah.”

 

On they way back to their department, Jihoon kept staring at Jisung with the same smirk on his face.

 

“What?” Jisung said after some minutes, incapable of putting up with the youngster stares anymore.

 

“You forgot to give him your number, hyunnnng.” Jihoon says with a frustrated tone and Jisung blushed with the sudden statement.

 

“It was a joke, Jihoonie.” He explains and sees Jihoon rolls his eyes at his words, act that Jisung decides to ignore. “He was joking.” He says, trying to assure it more to himself than to his dongsaeng.

 

But hours later, when Jisung was already on his bed ready to sleep, his phone vibrates on his bedside and a loud chuckle comes out of his mouth when he reads a message on the screen.

**Unknown number**

_Turns out he really had your number. ;D_

_Let’s practice together, hyungnim ~_

 

He wasn’t joking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this wasn't as boring as the first chapter ;; 
> 
> don't forget to tell me your thoughts! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!  
> idk if there's actually someone reading it, but here's another update! sçklrhshrslkhrs

It doesn’t take long to Jisung get closer to Daniel after this.

 

In the beginning, they’d see each other at least one time a week on their modern dance classes or more when Jisung was feeling difficulties on some steps of the choreography.

In the end, Daniel wasn’t joking when he spoke about practice, the guy would always end up helping Jisung out with the dance steps whenever they had free time and Jisung would always buy them dinner to show his gratitude towards the blonde. And when they didn’t see each other, they’d spend the entire day exchanging messages on their phones, taking pictures of something they saw and telling random jokes and stories of what happened to them.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Jihoon asked one day after eyewitness Jisung laughing out loud at a video Daniel sent of him dancing weirdly at a random song.

 

“Talking to his puppy probably.” Woojin replied with an amused grin. “Isn’t this the only thing he does these days?”

 

“He is not my puppy.” Jisung advocated, looking serious at the couple who just shrugged at him.

 

“Whatever you say, hyung.”

 

After some weeks of extra practices, Jisung didn’t have any more money to pay for another dinner on another restaurant, so they’d end up at the latter’s place, eating ramen and watching movies on TV. Two weeks later, he didn’t even need to practice to see Daniel, the youngster sometimes were already at the front of his door, with a bag of snacks on his hand and a bright smile on his face. When that happened, Jisung would try to repress the warm feeling growing on his inside, but his strength would fly away when the youngster asked if he had eaten yet and he would always smile like an idiot saying he didn’t.

It was easy for both of them to fall in this domestic routine: mornings texting, afternoons practicing and nights watching Harry Potter or whatever came on Daniel’s mind.

 

“You’d probably be a hufflepuff, hyung.” Daniel would say excited and the latter would just nod silently, not knowing exactly what he was talking about but very much appreciating the smile on his face.

 

And in just two months, Kang Daniel became a constancy in his life. Jisung would feel worried if he hasn’t eaten eat, he’d order pizza with extra bacon just because he knew the blonde liked it that way, he’d let Daniel sleep on his couch when it was too late for the younger comeback to his dorm. He’d let Kang Daniel enter his life and firm himself there.

And he didn’t know the exact point it happened but he soon started to miss the guy when they didn’t meet or talk during the day. He soon started to wonder how Daniel’s day was going, if the man was happy, sad, overworking or having a nice free time. So it didn’t take long to Jisung realize that the odd sensation he felt every time he was with him wasn’t normal.

 

And then during one night, when they were both on Jisung’s kitchen washing the dishes together, and Daniel suddenly comes closer to Jisung, touching his hips on the latter’s, softly whispering “You have no idea how glad I’m that I’ve met you.” and Jisung’s heart starts to beat so fast that he actually gets scared of the other man hearing it.

 

At that moment, the latter was hit by the abrupt realization of one simple and frightful fact:

 

He was falling for Kang Daniel, and he was falling _hard_.

 

_________________________________________

 

After some time, Jisung started to feel use to the odd warm sensation on his heart and the butterflies on his stomach he felt whenever Daniel was with him.

What he couldn’t get used to was that slight pain he’d feel in his chest every time the boy waved goodbye at him and he saw that the thick red string on the blond’s finger leaded to somewhere far away from him, a small voice on his head reminding him that Kang Daniel would never be his.

 

_________________________________________

 

 

It was a bright morning and the wealth was just the way Jisung likes, hot enough to let him use shorts but not enough to make him sweat. While he happily made his way to the cafeteria to find his friends, he looked at his phone, seeing if there’s any relevant news and rolling his Instagram timeline. He soon arrived at the place and saw Woojin and Jihoon on their usual positions and Mihyun seated in front of them.

 

“Mihyunnieeee.” Jisung cries hugging the boy as soon he approach the group and sits besides him. “I missed your handsome face.”

 

“Haha, hello hyung.” The black haired boy says with his usual gentle expression, returning the hug. “It’s been only two weeks, tho.”

 

“Two weeks it’s a lot, you know.” The latter says with a pout. “How was your travel? Is your mom ok now?” He asks. Mihyun have decided to take a short break and travel back to Busan after hearing his mom was sick, that made the entire squad worried, but Mihyun assured them that it was nothing too serious when he got there.

 

“She’s better now.” The man said relaxed. “She has always been weak so sometimes things like that happened, but she’s recovering already.”

 

“That’s good to hear.”

 

“Hyung, we already ordered for you.” Jihoon says, handing Jisung a bowl of ramen with meat. “If you don’t wanna just give it to me that I eat.”

 

“It won’t be necessary, thank you Jihonnie.” He says with a fond smile on his face, touched by the fact that they knew exactly what Jisung liked.

 

“By the way, wheres Ong Seongwoo?” Mihyun asks after some time. “He hasn’t bothered me for two entire days, i’m starting to worry about him.”

 

“He texted me saying he’s coming.” Woojin says as he drink his juice. “Said he’s bringing a friend to eat with us.”

 

“Friend?” Jihoon question with a frown. “Which friend?”

 

“I don’t know Jihoonie, do we know every single friend that Ong Seongwoo have?”

 

“Yes.” The other three guys says in unison and Woojin gives them a look.

 

“Well, maybe is a new guy.”

 

As if he was hearing the entire conversation and just waiting the right time to appear, Ong Seongwoo comes up at the entry of the cafeteria walking towards the group with his usual excited mood. Behind him, a tall guy with a cap on his head follows him closely, talking something to Seongwoo who just laughs vividly. And in that exact moment, when that guy takes of his hat and mess up his own blonde hair, Jisung starts to laugh. And he laughs hard and loud. Loud enough to make the three friends on the table asks what’s wrong with him, and hard enough to make him feel his stomach ache and tears comes up from his eyes.

Because the person his best friend brought along was no one else than the man who was making Jisung heart’s flutter in a daily basis, and he just couldn’t believe in the entire coincidence. His laugh just increases when the blonde guy catch sign of him and Jisung sees his eyes widening and his mouth opening, making the most perfect ‘O’ he had ever seen.

 

But as they come closer to them and he sees both of the guys walking side by side, his laugh slowly vanishes from his mouth and he feels his heart beating so fast that it’s suddenly hard to breath, because as both guys approach them, Jisung realizes that the string on Kang Daniel’s little fingers is strongly connected to no one else but Ong Seongwoo’s.

 

“I-I need to pee.” He manages to say before running to the bathroom and leaving the five guys with very confused expressions on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you later! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Jisung takes a long breath when he gets in one of the cabins of the cafeteria bathroom. “Ok, let’s calm down.” He whispers to himself, his mind still racing like crazy. He could only think how fucked up his situation were. _Falling in love with his best friend chosen one?_ He laughs bitterly at the thought.

 

_You’re really in trouble, Yoon Jisung._

 

When Jisung was younger and had thoughts about falling in love, the image he had in his mind was quite different. He thought about finding someone who would be _his_ one, someone who were made just for him, just like his parents. A person who’d make his heart race with the simplest acts, someone who’d understand him and love both his good and bad sides, who’d like and accept even his weird traits. He thought about meeting someone he’d feel so comfortable with that he’d never feel the need of leaving their side.

 

And in the past two months, most of those things he had found in Kang Daniel. The guy became someone that his existence alone brought peace to Jisung. Daniel with his smiles, his kindness, his heart.

And just recently, Jisung started to wonder that _maybe_ , all those feelings he was nurturing for Daniel weren’t completely one-sided. Because sometimes he could _feel_ that in Daniel. Not in words, because the guy wasn’t as good as him with those, but in some acts he’d do day by day. Like when every time they’d hug goodbye, Daniel would spend a long time with his arms around Jisung, hugging him tightly, more than he did with any other person – and Jisung was sure of it, he saw the way the blonde _quickly_ hugs goodbye his friends in every end of the modern dance classes –. He also saw it when sometimes he would caught Daniel staring at him instead of the screen in their almost weekly movie nights. And he definitely noticed the way Daniel froze and how his ears turned into a bright red when during one night Jisung took off his shirt and changed to another one right in front of the blonde. So yeah, _maybe_ Daniel didn’t think of Jisung just like a friend and he wasn’t alone in this.

 

But of course things couldn’t go smoothly well to Jisung. Everything in Jisung’s life was related to fate.

 

And in that moment to Jisung, fate was a fucking _bitch_.

 

Because he’s just found the perfect guy.

 

The perfect guy for _Ong Seongwoo._

 

“AAAh, seriously.” He screams frustrated and seconds later he hears a knock on his cabin.

 

“Hyung, is everything ok?” It was Woojin’s voice on the other side and Jisung once again took a deep breath before answering.

 

“I’m ok, Woojin-ah.” He replies. “What you doing here?”

 

“You’ve been here too long for someone who went to take a piss.” He hears the youngster answers bluntly and a small chuckle comes out of his mouth.

 

“I’m finished already, if you want to know.”

 

“Not really, but ok.”

 

“I’ll be out in a few seconds, you can go ahead.”

 

“Ok. They ordered pudding for you.”

 

“Pudding at nine in the morning?”

 

“Yeah...” Woojin says and take a long pause before continuing: “Do we really need to talk with you inside there?”

 

“Ok.” Jisung says, opening the cabin door to meet Woojin right in front of him. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.” The purple haired boy answers, nodding his head to the latter. “And if you don’t want the pudding, Niel-hyung would be happy to eat it for you. After all, he was the one who ordered it.”

 

“I’m gonna eat it.” He said simply as they walk back to their table.

 

When they get back there, none of them asked about Jisung’s earlier behavior, probably not wanting to bother him with that or too afraid to ask. All five of them decided to ignore what happened and just move on. Soon they came up with something to talk about, and Jisung was more than happy to go on with that.

 

“But Jisung-hyung, really. You’re way too popular.” Daniel says after some moments, looking to Jisung in awe. “How could this happen for the second time?”

 

“The weird thing here is you, Kang Daniel. How can you know every friend of mine, huh?” Jisung’s teases ignoring the heavy feeling in his insides, looking at Daniel and pointing him a finger.

 

“Wait, do you know each other?” It’s Seongwoo who asks with a mix of shock and curiousness on his face. Jisung could only laugh at the slowness of his friend, he’s been friends with Daniel for months now and the guy discovered just now.

 

“Where have you been, Ong Seongwoo?” Jisung asks with disbelief on his face. “I told you about a friend on my modern dance classes.”

 

“And this friend was Niellie??” The tall guy asks loudly and Jisung tries not to flinch at how intimate the nickname sounded on Seongwoo’s mouth.

 

“And he also knows Woojinnie.” He says to Seongwoo who just returns him an even more shocked expression. “I know! The popular one here is you Kang Daniel.” Jisung ends, his finger then returning to point at Daniel’s face, who just giggle, finding the entire situation funny.

 

“I’m the most surprised one here. I knew all of you guys alone but didn’t know you were all friends with each other.” Daniel says, his eyes as wide as the smile on his face. “First I discover this guy here is practically Woojinnie’s mother.” He says pointing at Jisung and making everyone chuckle with the title he gave to him. “And second I come to have breakfast with Seongwoo hyung because he wanted to introduce me to his friends and discovered that not only Jisung Hyung but also Woojin and Jihoon are his so famous friends.” He finishes, looking happy and confused at the same time.

 

“Well, at least you don’t know Mihyun hyung, right?” Jihoon asks, turning his stare to Mihyun who was very concentrated on eating his waffle now.

 

“I don’t know him.” Mihyun says bluntly when he realizes everyone was looking at him. Daniel laughs hard at his straight forward answer and the others just smiles fondly at him, already used to his character.

 

“It’s Kang Daniel, hyung. He’s the guy Jisung hyung has been practicing with.” Woojin says.

 

“Daily.” Jihoon completes.

 

“Because he loves to dance that much.” Woojin continues looking at Jisung, and if the latter didn’t know the boy so well, he wouldn’t have noticed the sarcasm on his tone.

 

“Oh.” Mihyun says unbothered. “It’s good to finally meet you, Daniel-ssi.” He offers a hand to Daniel to shake. “Our hyung talks a lot about you.”

 

“Oh. Does he?” Daniel asks staring at Jisung with a joyful expression on his face and the elder avoid his gaze by looking at his phone, starting to worry about the path the conversation was taking.

 

“Look at the hour!” He exclaims still looking at his phone as he lift up from his chair. “I have to go and see my professor now. See you guys.”

 

“Hyung.” The blonde guy says when he sees Jisung picking up his stuffs and getting ready to go. “I’m coming with you.”

 

“No need Daniel-ah.” Jisung says placing a hand on Daniel’s shoulder to put him down back to his chair when he sees the guy lifting up. “Stay here with Seongwoo, I’m sure you have a lot to catch up.” He finishes with a forced smile, thinking he should start to get used with the idea of Daniel spending more time with Seongwoo now.

 

“It’s ok, I have a class in twenty minutes.” The blonde replies grabbing the latter’s wrist that was resting on his shoulder as he lifts up. “It was nice to meet you Mihyun hyung. Bye boys.” He says waving to the guys on the table then turning his attention to Seongwoo, who was smiling amused at him. “Bye hyung.”

 

“Niellie, bye, stay well.” Seongwoo says in a high pitched tone as he gives a full smile and awkwardly waves at Daniel, who giggles at him waving back. Jisung couldn’t stop himself from thinking that both of them were cute like this, and the thought hurt him more than he could’ve think.

 

After leaving, both of them headed to Jisung’s department, Daniel insisting on accompany Jisung to there. They were close to Jisung’s destination when Daniel started talking.

 

“It’s funny don’t you think?” The blonde asks smiling.

 

“Huh?” The other replies with arched brows.

 

“We probably always had the same friends, but never bumped into each other.”

 

“It’s kinda weird actually, how we’ve never met.”

 

“That’s right.” The dancer agrees and after that they fall into a comfortable silence.

 

“You didn’t tell me how you know Seongwoo, though.” Jisung drops the question minutes later, looking at the taller man with side eyes.

 

“Seongwoo-hyung?” Daniel asks, a sudden nostalgic smile forming on his lips. “We are childhood friends, kinda?” He says laughing a little. “We were neighbors back when I was a kid and lived in Seoul with both my parents. But then my parents divorced and I moved to Busan with mom and after that we just lost contact. But just recently I found out he studies in the same college as me. And here we are. What a coincidence, huh?” The blonde asks looking at Jisung, clearly excited with the situation.

 

“Yeah, such a coincidence.” Jisung replies with an artificial smile adorning his face.

 

But he knew it wasn’t just a coincidence, it couldn’t be.

 

All this time, since they were kids, fate has been doing his work to somehow link Ong Seongwoo and Kang Daniel. They got separated in the past but fate has put them together once again, here and now.

 

Daniel and Seongwoo are meant to be together, and Jisung is just a passer-by whom got himself caught in the middle of their love path.

 

And there is nothing he can do to stop this.

 

Fucking Destiny!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Jisung the luckiest guy in the world? khsdlçrhsdkrhsldrs  
> comments and kudos will always be appreciated uwu


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
> i added angst to the tags because things are getting sadder than i thought it would be rçlksahrçaslhr  
> enjoy. <3

Jisung knew the best way to get away from this entire mess he’s put himself into was to avoid Daniel and let the guy bond with Seongwoo so they can finally be together as they are supposed to be.

 

So he tried.

 

He still saw Daniel every week on their class, they still talked when they had time during the time given them to rest and he still hugged Daniel tight when they said goodbye, it almost looked like nothing happened and everything was normal between them.

But when he had difficulties with the choreography, he asked help to Woojin instead of looking for Daniel.

The first time Jisung called Woojin asking for his help, the younger soon noticed that something was off.

 

“No problem, hyung. But isn’t this something Niel-hyung already does?” The voice on the other lines sounded suspicious and Jisung found himself trying to think on excuse really quickly.

 

“I don’t want to bother him, he has exams to study you know.” Which was partially true. Daniel indeed had exams to study and Jisung indeed didn’t want to bother him. He just hid that besides that he didn’t want to bother Daniel because he thought he wasn’t the one Daniel should be spending time with. “And I know you’re pretty free, kid. Everyone can see it by the amount of time you spend in a different department with a particular pink haired boy.” He teases and hears the youngster laugh on the other side of the line.

 

“Ok, I’ll help you. But I don’t think Niel-hyung minds assisting you at all, even with exams or whatever.”

 

“Yeah, but this isn’t good for him, I can’t rely on him forever.”

 

“Did he say that? Does he know you’re asking my help instead of his? It’s better if you talk to him first, hyung.” Woojin reasons worried and Jisung could already feel the frustration of not being understood growing on his insides. It was hard for him to make the decision of stop approaching Daniel and Woojin and all his questions wasn’t helping at all.

 

”Daniel doesn’t know what’s best for him, Woojin-ah.” He says in a calm tone, 100% sure of what he was saying.

 

“Whatever you say, hyung.” The youngster says defeated, too tired to reason with someone as stubborn as Jisung. He says his goodbyes with the promise to meet son before hanging up and leaving Jisung alone with his thoughts.

 

The best for Daniel in that moment was to spend time with his fated one. The less time he spent with Jisung the more time he had for Seongwoo.

And that was for the best.

At least this was what Jisung repeated to himself every time he saw Daniel at the campus from afar, talking to Seongwoo with a bright smile on his face. That’s what he repeated to himself every time he gave a lame excuse to the dancer when he asked him to hang out, what he affirmed to himself every time he told Daniel to call Seongwoo instead.

 _That’s for the best._ He would think as he ignored the growing uneasiness on his chest.

 

And every time the blonde asked him how things were going, asked him how he was and if everything was ok, he would look in that worried brown eyes of him and say he was completely fine and didn’t need his help at all.

 

Their lack of practice sessions, also affected their usual _meetings_ (Jisung refuses to call it dates, no matter what Jihoon and Woojin thought) like their dinners together and movie nights, and within two weeks, Jisung’s flat started to feel like his own again.

The empty jellies bags that used to be all over his place were no longer there, his pentry was almost empty because he hated to make food only for him, so he would just order take out food. And he had never noticed how cold his couch was until he had to sit there alone to watch TV.

All the traces that indicated that Kang Daniel had once been there slowly started to fade away from his apartment.

And Jisung hated himself for feeling sad because of it.

 

But it didn’t take long to the blonde to notice he was being avoided. Even if Jisung was an actor, there are some lies you can’t carry forever, he knew that because even him didn’t believe himself when he told Daniel for the tenth time that week that he couldn’t meet him because he was busy with _things_.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Daniel’s voice on the phone sounded so hurt that Jisung almost gave in.

 

“No!” Jisung replied rushed. “You’re perfect Niel-ah. I’m just busy, really.”

 

“I miss you, hyung.” The blonde whispered in the phone after a while, the husky voice sending shivers through Jisung’s body. He lightly bit his lip, holding the will to say how much he missed him back.

 

“I-I’m sure you’re bored without having me to spend your free time with.” He tried to joke instead.

 

“That’s not it. Hyung, you know that-”

 

“Why don’t you hang out with your other friends?” Jisung interrupts before Daniel could finish his sentence. “What about Seongwoo? He has a lot of free time that guy. He’s into dancing these days, you can help him with that.” He tries, pushing Seongwoo into the conversation for the hell knows which time only that week.

Daniel is Seongwoo’s. The earlier the boy notices that, less damaged Jisung heart’s will be.

 

Probably.

 

“Why you keep mentioning Seongwoo hyung?” Daniel asks after some time, his voice aggravating in a tone that the latter never heard in him. And if Jisung didn’t know Daniel better he would say he was angry.

 

_But Daniel’s never angry._

 

“Niel-ah? What’s the problem?”

 

“It’s me who should ask you this, hyung.” Daniel says exasperated. “ _What is the_ _problem?_ If you don’t want to see me anymore, just say it, danm it.”

 

“Y-You think I don’t wanna see you?” The latter asks, a sudden feeling of frustration spreading over him. He did want to see him, he wanted so bad. He just couldn’t. “You don’t understand Niel-ah.”

 

“So explain it to me!” The younger shouts on the phone and Jisung’s eyes widens in initial shock.

 

“I CAN’T FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” He finally exploded. He felt so frustrated, wanting to explain the entire thing to Daniel but knowing he would just sound crazy if he did. He breathed heavily after shouting at the phone, but didn’t hear a response after that. Not a word. He could only hear Daniel’s breath on the other line and it stayed that way for some time.

 

“All I wanna do is to see you, but you won’t let me, you just keep pushing me away.” Daniel says after a while, his voice so calm and low that it scared Jisung. “And now there’s this thing with you being fucking cryptic about hells know what. I’m tired of this shit, you can’t treat me like that.” Daniel finishes and he sounded so defeated and mad that Jisung almost wanted to cry.

 

“Let’s not fight, ok?” Jisung tries soothe the other, a horrible feeling filling his chest as he starts to realizes the mistake he’s made.

 

“It’s done already, hyung.” Daniel replies bitterly.

 

“Niel-ah, wait-” He tries again, but it’s cut by Daniel’s words.

 

“I’m going. Seongwoo hyung is waiting for me. That’s what you want, right?”

 

“No, Niel-ah.”

 

“Stay well, Jisung.”

 

“Kang Daniel, don’t-” The latter says but before he can continue he hears the _beep beep_ on the other line, signaling Daniel hung up. He looks at his phone in disbelief. Daniel was so angry he hung up on him, and Jisung knew it was his fault.

 

 _You messed up, Yoon Jisung._ He thought to himself.

 

_You fucked up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... ;_; *insert here a video of jaehwan singing mianhe*
> 
> the updates probably will be a little slower now bc my holidays are ending and uni is here and i have to study more, but i won't give up on this so please don't too <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uni is still being nice to me so here's another update <3

It wouldn’t be euphemism to say that Jisung felt like shit after that.

At the same night Jisung stayed awake, rewinding the entire argument and thinking about the things he shouldn’t have said, things he knew it was wrong to do but did either way. He thought about the things he should have instead, that he could have.

 

But out of that mess, one thing went as Jisung wanted. Because for the next four days Daniel didn’t call him even once, not even a single text either. And he was starting to feel desperate because in two hours they’ll have class together and Jisung simply doesn’t know how he will face Daniel or what to talk to him after what happened.

 

And he wanted to feel relieved with the fact that Daniel no longer cares for him, he really wanted. He wanted to think that Daniel finally forget him like he should and the he started to focus on his own soulmate Ong Seongwoo and that things were finally following the right path.

 

But the hurt on Daniel’s voice that night still echoed on Jisung’s mind and he couldn’t help himself from feeling horrible and missing the guy like hell. The past weeks trying to avoid him was already terrible and now being avoided _and_ hated by Daniel just made things actually worse for him. He felt like dying.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Jisung hears Mihyun asks to their group of friends on the table when he sighed for the tenth time that morning.

 

“He had a fight with his puppy, now he’s sad.” Woojin answers grinning at his own joke.

 

“Puppy?” Mihyun questions intrigued.

 

“Kang Daniel.”

 

“He’s not my puppy.” Jisung interrupts defensive, his upper body was all spread over the table of the cafeteria, so he slight lift his head just in time to see the three guys in the table with him looking at each other and shrugging at the same time.

 

“Whatever you say, hyung.” The three of them says in almost unison.

 

“Speaking of which, I saw him yesterday.” The pink haired boy speaks after a while to no one in particular. “He was at our department. The funny thing is that he just stayed still there for almost half an hour, looking like a real lost puppy.”

 

“Maybe he was looking for Jisung hyung.” Woojin says.

 

“He wasn’t, he hates me now.” Jisung whispers to himself with a pout on his lips, thinking how he was able to make the nicest guy in the world hate him.

 

“That’s what I thought too. So I went to him and told him that Jisung hyung wasn’t there.” Jihoon continues to talk to his boyfriend, choosing to not give attention to his hyung’s nonsense.

 

“And he immediately left after thatt?” Woojin tried to guess holding a playful grin on his face.

 

“That’s exactly what he did.” The younger actor said and turned his attention to look at Jisung. “He does not hate you hyung, so stop moping and talk to him, for god’s sake. You two look miserable.” He finishes but Jisung only look at him with a sad pout on his lips, not really buying it.

 

“Speaking of the devil...” Mihyun speaks slowly, his eyes on the entry of the cafeteria. The couple sat beside him follow his eyes and starts to smile in silence.

 

“What?” Jisung asks when he sees the unusual behavior of his friends. He lift his body from the table and look at his back, also following their stare. That’s when he sees them, two tall guys entering the cafeteria side by side, making possible to Jisung see the red line connecting them by their fingers. The black haired guy waved at the group as soon as he sees them, a total opposite reaction of the blonde man beside him, who immediately looks down to his feet when his eyes met with Jisung’s. He also stopped immediately on the hall and was about to leave if it wasn’t for Seungwoo, who gave him a severe stare before grabbing his hand and dragging him to where the group of friends were already sat.

 

“Good morning folks.” Seongwoo says pleasantly as he sits on a chair between Mihyun and Daniel. “What are we eating today?” He asks to the group looking at the menu with a smile on his lips, totally ignoring the awkwardness that surrounded the table.

 

Jisung decides to ignore his question and bluntly looks at the blonde man in front of him, trying to read his body language, but the only thing Daniel does is profusely look at the menu on his hands.

 _He doesn’t even_ _want to_ _look in my eyes._ He thinks bitterly.

 

“I think I should go.” Jisung says slowly as he starts to stand up from his chair, not wanting to be there anymore.

 

“But hyung.” Woojin says frowning as he looks up to the Jisung worried.

 

“You haven’t had breakfast yet.” Jihoon completes and holds Jisung’s wrists in an attempt to keep him there.

 

“And you refused to eat with us last night.” Seongwoo speaks with worry on his tone. That caught Daniel’s attention, who for the first time that morning looks at Jisung in the eyes.

 

“If you haven’t eaten yet you should stay.” He mumbles and Jisung could see the blonde’s ears gradually turning red as he pass over the menu to the other side of the table. The latter looks back at Daniel, holding the gaze for a while, silently asking if it was ok for him to be there. The last thing he wanted was to cause any discomfort to the younger, and if his presence was doing that he could easily leave, no problem. But the blonde just handed him the menu arching his brows as he says with more confidence: “Eat first.”

 

“O-Ok.” Jisung stutters sitting back on his chair and taking the menu offered to him.

 

The group makes their respective orders and soon enough all five of them are with plates in their fronts, all getting ready to eat.

 

“Hyung, how is Seulgi noona?” It’s Seongwoo who breaks the silence after some minutes of them just eating without a word. “I haven’t seen her for a while now.”

 

“She’s fine, I guess?” Jisung answers. “As long as she doesn’t die from stress until the wedding.”

 

“It’s close, right?” Mihyun intervenes. “How is she dealing with that?”

 

“She’s a mess!” The latter says between chuckles. “Just the other day she yelled at me and started to cry because I couldn’t find the exact tone of gold she wanted for her wedding shoes.” He told them and observed the entire group laugh at it. Mihyun starts to tell them a story about a time he meet up with Seulgi and Jisung was happily listening to it when someone caught his attention.

 

“Jisung hyung.” He hears the known husky voice he learned to love call him and immediately looks at Daniel. The boy was holding a piece of meat with his chopsticks as he chewed something on his mouth. “This is so good, you have to taste it.” Daniel says leading the food to Jisung who automatically open his mouth to receive the meat.

This was a habit they obtained from the multiple times they ate together. Every time they ate something good they would make the other have a taste of it. At some point it became so common that Jisung would unconscionably open his mouth every time Daniel offered him food.

But things were different now, Daniel supposedly was mad at him. You don’t feed someone you’re angry at. And he could see the blonde one also realized what he has done by the way he lands his chopsticks on the table and starts to scratch his face, looking side ways. A behavior that Jisung knew well he did when he was embarrassed. It didn’t help the situation when both of them saw that all their friends were ogling them with mischievous smirks on their lips.

 

“I-It’s really good, thank you.” He said after chewing the meat, his cheeks burning like hell as he turn his attention to his plate of food.

 

“Y-Yeah.” Daniel stutters, looking at the ground.

 

“I bet it is.” Woojin says looking at both of them, the grin never leaving his face.

 

“I want to be feed too.” Seongwoo announces pampered, throwing a look to Mihyun who was happily eating his own meal.

 

“Oh?” Mihyun says when he sees Seongwoo looking at him. “Do you want it, Seongwoo-ah?” He asks as he picks up some food on his plate. Seongwoo just nods avidly and opens his mouth when he sees the other advancing with the food to him, but before he could catch the food, Mihyun turn his hand around and eats it staring at Ong with a smirk on his lips.

 

“That’s just rude.” The young actor says when the entire group laughs at the betrayed expression he made after that. Mihyun then just throw a kiss in Ong direction and turns back to eat peacefully and that just make everyone laugh even more, the young actor then shows them a huge grin and shamelessly throw back a loud kiss to his friend.

 

“Get a room you two.” Daniel says and that just make the smirk on Seongwoo’s lips grows wider.

 

“Should we, Mi-”

 

“No.” Mihyun interrupts shortly and Seongwoo sulks like an infant and once again the entire group laughs hard at them.

 

“It’s been great seeing you flirt like idiots, but I’m going now.” Jisung announces moments later looking at his phone and getting up from his chair. “There’s a class to attend, I’ll see you later guys.” He says and waves goodbye to each one of them before leaving, stopping a second more when he catches Daniel staring at him. Jisung bite his lower lip, pondering if he should ask Daniel to go with him or no. He ends up not saying anything and just leave, too afraid of the younger telling he was still mad at him.

 

“Hyung, wait.” A voice call him as soon as he put a step out of the cafeteria, and by the tone of the voice he already knew who it was. “I’ll go with you.”

 

“Oh.” Jisung says a little surprised when he looks back and see that is really Daniel standing a few steps away from him, the boy wore a puzzled expression on his face as he stared at him. “You wanna go with me.” He says more to himself than for the other.

 

“Can’t I?”

 

“Of course you can!” Jisung replies a little too loud and once again he feels his cheeks burning in embarrassment. “I just thought that...” _You didn’t want to see me._ He thinks unable to say that aloud.

 

“Jisung hyung.” Daniel starts as he walks closer to the latter. “Can we just forget it?” The blonde asks uncertain, now just centimeters away from Jisung, if he lift his hand a little more he would be able to touch the older.

 

“Forget it? You mean like-”

 

“Yeah, let’s just go back to normal. I don’t care anymore.” Daniel says defeated, sighing heavily.

 

“So you’re not mad at me anymore?” The latter asks with a growing smile on his lips, the glimmer of things going back to normal making him hopeful.

 

“I am!” Daniel says and sees the smile on his hyung face imediatly disappears. “I was! I _was!_ ”

 

“You’re not being clear, Niel-ah.” Jisung says, feeling a little more comfortable again to tease the younger.

 

“I’m still kinda mad at you, because even know you refuse to tell me what happened” He replies and Jisung couldn’t really deny it, so he choose to say nothing, looking at Daniel with sealed lips. “But in these last few days I realized that not seeing you is nothing compared to not having you in my life _at all_.” Daniel completes and Jisung feels his heart missing a beat at the words, fondness and love hitting him hard.

 

“Niel-ah.” Jisung whispers softly, a pout on his lips as he looks at the blonde guy in front of him affectionately.

 

“So I decide to compromise. I’ll let it go as long as you don’t do that anymore, ok?” The blonde asks looking straight into Jisung eyes, who just nods avidly at him. “Good then. Good.” He finishes as he releases a big sigh and gives small taps on his hyung shoulder and Jisung never saw him look so relieved.

 

 _Just for how long he’s been stressing himself over_ _this_ _?_ Jisung thinks, feeling a wave of affection for the guy in front of him spreading all over his insides. He just wanted to kiss him right there and tell him how much he missed his face and his voice and how sorry he was for having to do that. He wanted to say how much he wished that their situation weren’t true, how he wished that Daniel’s fate wasn’t link to Seongwoo but to him instead. He wanted to say just how much he _liked him._

But rather than saying all that, he forced a smile as he looked at Daniel to say:

 

“We’re fine then?”

 

“After you buy me meat, we’ll be.” Daniel says playfully, unaware of what was inside his hyung’s mind.

 

“It’s always about food huh?” Jisung asks seconds later with a smirk on his lips.

 

“Food is the way to a man’s heart.”

 

“I don’t think this sentence is used on this kind of scenario, Niel-ah.” The actor says contemplative.

 

“Just buy me food!” Daniel replies impatiently, making Jisung laugh out loud.

 

“Ok ok, tonight it’s on me.” The latter says and smiles fondly when he sees the other clapping hard excited. “Happy?”

 

“More than you could ever imagine.” Daniel says simply as he puts his arms around his hyung shoulder to walk closer to him. Jisung lifts his head to look up and when he sees the amused smile on the youngster face, the heaviness he was feeling this entire time starts to slowly dissipates and he starts to feel like he could finally breath again.

 

They were fine. For now, that was more than enough for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always welcome! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i'm back! <3

After their reconciliation, Jisung comes to the conclusion that avoid Daniel may not be the best strategy since the blonde would just be mad as hell at him and Jisung would just be miserable missing Daniel.

So he compromised.

He’d still be selfish and keep Daniel in his life but he wouldn’t step in the love path of Seongwoo and him.

And it was with that in mind that actor decided to invite Seongwoo and all his friends to come over his house to what used to be his and Daniel’s weekly movie night.

 

But he just forgot to tell Daniel that.

 

That’s why he gives the best smile he can fake when he sees Daniel at the entry of his flat, looking rather confused at the amount of people on his living room.

 

“Daniel hyung is here!” Woojin announces sat on the floor while he chews the recent made popcorn, warning the other boys who were too busy paying attention to a girl group performing on TV.

 

“That’s new.” The blonde dancer says after the initial surprise as he sits on the only free spot in the sofa, right beside Jisung. “Didn’t know we would have company.”

 

“I’m sorry, I forgot to text telling you this” The elder says truly apologetically, giving Daniel his best frowned brows. “Is that a problem?”

 

“Not really.” Daniel says weakly seconds later, gazing the TV in front of them. “I just didn’t bring enough food for all those kids.”

 

“Not a problem.” Jisung points at the huge pile of snacks on the center table. He forgot to settle things with the squad when he texted them, so everyone ended up bringing lots of the same kind of food.

 

“No one brought soda, though.” The pink haired boy that was resting on Woojin’s laps intrudes nonchalantly.

 

“There’s some left on my fridge I think.”

 

“You don’t drink soda, Jisung hyung.” Mihyun says with a frown, knowing Jisung long enough to knowledge his eating habits.

 

“But I do.” Daniel announces standing up from the sofa and casually making his way to the kitchen, acting like he owns the house. Mihyun being the perceptive guy he is, curiously observes the blonde’s behavior to then stares Jisung with a smirk. The latter looks back at him with arched brows, mouthing a ‘What’ to the musician who choose to just shrugs his shoulders, a unbothered pout on his lips.

 

“So, not that I’m complaining about all the kpop groups we’re watching, they’re really nice.” Seongwoo says finally turning his attention to the group on the living room. “But which movie are we watching today?”

 

“I brought one for us.” Daniel says coming back from the kitchen with a bottle of lemon soda on his hand and looking for cups above the table. “It’s an animation though.”

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot Niellie is an animation nerd.” A playfull smirk grows on Seongwoo lips as he look at Daniel who quickly throws him widen eyes.

 

“Oh, is he?” Jisung asks, interested in the new information he just got.

 

“I am not.” The dancer defends himself from Ong’s words, his eyes as widen as before, staring at Seongwoo like he was trying to send a telephatic message through his gaze.

 

“I remember when were kids, there were this anime that no one really cared about, but Niel was so invested in this that he came to my house crying because his favorite character died.” Seongwoo tells the guys either way, a wide grin on his mouth as he remembers the swollen cry face Daniel had when he came to his room.

 

“Hyung.” Daniel shyly whispers to Seongwoo, and even though it wasn’t him Daniel was calling, Jisung turn his attention to the blonde, seeing the youngster’s cheek slowly getting red of embarrassment, he smiles at the blonde’s cuteness.

 

“Hyung, how I am gonna live without him? I love him too much, hyung, he can’t be dead.” Seongwoo fake cries, mimicking the younger version of Daniel and the sound of laughs gradually fills the living room.

 

“Hyung!” The blonde says a little louder this time with a mix of embarrassment and amuse on his voice, picking a pillow on the sofa to throw at the younger actor.

 

“You were so cute Kang Daniel, really.” Ong easily catches the pillow thrown at him, small chuckles coming out from his mouth. “And look at you right now.”

 

“I was cute.” Daniel speaks with a now calm expression on his face, he sits again and rest his arms on the sofa, leaning on Jisung too close for the latter’s comfort. “But now I’m hot.” He says in a low voice with a smirk on his face and Jisung feels a chill on his spine as he hears the words directly at his ears, the hot breath of the other sending shivers through his body.

 

“Danmmmmm Daniel.” Seongwoo exclaims out of nowhere and Jisung senses Daniel’s head resting on his shoulder while the blonde laughs hard with the rest of the group. Jisung just laughs half heartedly, trying to calm his heart who refused to beat slowly.

 

“So, movie?” Jisung tries when he sees the laughing dissipating.

 

“Yeah, it’s on my bag.” Daniel points at the bag next to Woojin signing for the boy to pick it up for him.

 

Minutes later the group of five men are all settle down on the living room watching the beginning of the movie.

 

“Oh, I know this one.” Mihyun announces not diverting his eyes from the big screen, a portion of popcorn on his hands. “It’s really confusing, though.”

 

“Don’t tell them anything.” The dancer sat on the sofa says after taking a sip of his soda. “It’ll spoil the fun.”

 

“Not gonna say a word.”

 

“Shut up you two.” Jihoon says nonchalantly, receiving a shocked glance from his two hyungs.

 

“Uuuuh, disrespect.” Ong softly says with a smirk.

 

“Oh my god, why is she touching her boobs like that?” Jisung asks between giggles, totally ignoring the talk between his friends.

 

“I don’t think she’s her.” Seongwoo says minutes later, now totally immersed in the movie. “And he is not him either.”

 

“What the hell do you mean by that?” The eldest of the group questions with a frown, paying attention to the movie that now shows a confused boy on his own room.

 

“See? I told you!” Ong exclaims pointing at the screen excited when the movie shows a sequence of scenes revealing that the boy and the girl exchanged their bodies.

 

They spent the next two hours like this, eating a huge amount of snacks, laughing at some scenes and bickering about the plot (This part being all Jisung and Seongwoo) and by the end of the movie Jisung is a crying mess on the sofa.

 

“Shit, that was so beautiful.” The latter says as he tries to wipe the non stop tears.

 

“It really was.” The other actor in the room agrees with a pout while tears shamelessly rolls from his eyes.

 

“Oh my god hyungs, are you guys really crying?” Woojin asks already laughing at his hyungs’ state.

 

“Shut up, they were apart and didn’t remember about the other existence but even so they were able to find each other! And now they feel complete! Love is beautiful and I’m not ashamed.” Jisung pouts defending himself while he takes the tissues Daniel offers him. It wasn’t a new thing for Daniel to see Jisung cry while watching movies, the latter would cry even when the dancer brought comedies for them to watch. By now the he was so used to it that he put a box with tissues next to them every time they watch something. Most of the people who sees Jisung crying over little things like this have the same reaction Woojin had, but Daniel never made fun of his sensitiveness, he would laugh at his crying face saying he looked like a cute baby, but never make make fun of it, not even once. And that was something Jisung appreciated more than he thought he would.

 

“Yeah! This is beautiful! Fate put them together again.” Ong agrees nodding aggressively, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his shirts.

 

“Fate, huh?” Mihyun says to no one in particular. “Do you guys believe in it?”

 

“In what?” Ong asks looking at Mihyun curiously.

 

“That somewhere in the world there’s someone made to be yours.”

 

“I do.” Jisung announces light-heartedly. _I know it’s real_. He thinks as he try to hold a grin from showing.

 

“Really, hyung?”

 

“Yes.” He confirms with certainty. “And don’t you think is beautiful? That you have this person and you are just meant to be, someone who even before you were born was already destined to find you. And when you’ll be finally together you will fit so perfectly that just being with this person will make you feel like you can do anything, as long as you have each other.” He throws a quick glance at the couple sat on the floor and sees the way Woojin fondly look at Jihoon and how the other returns the gaze smiling affectionate to his boyfriend, they hands intertwined. And he can only think how no one can ever prove him wrong.

 

“It’s all romantic and all, but.” The group who was paying fully attention to what Jisung was saying turn their heads to the new source of sound.

 

“But?” Jisung asks looking at Daniel with arched brows, suddenly curious with what the man had to say.

 

“What about free will?” The blonde asks and Jisung almost immediately frowns at the question. “Having someone destined to you sure is nice but isn’t even more romantic when you stay with the person because you _want_?”

 

“What?” The latter thinks out loud and sees the blonde beside him turning his head to look at him.

 

“Yeah. It’s like, whenever you guys are together you will know you are there because you love him, you want him. Not because some kinda of god or whatever told you that you should be together. Instead you’ll be there because you want that person in your life. And whenever you fight or hurt each other, you will comeback not because you’re soulmates and that’s what is expected, but because you _want_ to. You’ll choose to have that person in your life and because of that you’ll make it work.”

 

 _What the hell._ Jisung thinks as he deeply frown, this time making sure the words stays on his mind. A slight discomfort on his chest as he tries not to think that Daniel’s words kinda make sense.

 

“So you’re saying that even though there’s someone there who matches perfectly with you, you wouldn’t want them?” It’s Seongwoo who asks, totally involved in the topic.

 

“It’s not like that.” The blonde replies waving his hand in deny. “Of course it would be nice to be with someone who is meant for you, but after watching this movie I kept thinking about one particular scenario...”

 

“What scenario?” Ong asks quietly and Jisung looks apprehensive at Daniel.

 

“What if the person you fall in love with isn’t meant for you?” The words doesn’t come from Daniel but Mihyun instead, the musician was still sat on the sofa, his hand resting on his chin as he throw a contemplative glance at Jisung.

 

Aside from his parents and sister, Mihyun was the only person who knew and believed in Jisung’s power. They were friends since Mihyun was in high school but the musician only discovered about it when he got into college. When Jisung’s boyfriend at the time left because he found his fated one. They were together for about 3 years before that happened. Jisung was so devastated during that period that he cried entire nights for days to wake up in the morning feeling like shit. He spent the free time he had after college, the free time he used to spent with _him_ , drinking in random bars, too scared of coming back home to a cold bed and a lonely home.

It didn’t take long to Mihyun to notice how miserable his friend were and one night he found Jisung in a local bar. As Mihyun sat beside him, letting the latter use his shoulder as a pillow to cry, he would silently listen Jisung mumbles the entire story about how the man he loved found the love of his life and how he couldn’t do nothing about it. It hurt so much that ever since then Jisung decided that was the last time he would let himself get involved with someone who wasn’t meant to be his.

 

 _But here we are._ He thinks, returning Mihyun gaze with a bitter smile on his lips.

 

“Yeah, what if you love another one?” The blonde’s voice takes Jisung out of his thoughts and the latter once again swing his head to look at the guy.

 

“Well, I think Fate knows what he does. In the end people who should be together will be together, and that’s it, that’s how things are.” Jisung says after a moment of silence between the group, apparently everyone decided to give a thought on the subject.

 

“But what if it’s wrong?” Daniel asks shortly and Jisung looks at him with a big frown, starting to feel frustrated with where the conversation was going.

 

“Except it’s not wrong, Daniel. What’s the problem with accepting things how they are?”

 

“Why should I?” The blonde stares him with a skeptical gaze and for Jisung’s big surprise, he catches himself without a proper answer for such a simple question.

 

“B-Because it’s the right thing to do.” The latter simply replies seconds later, hoping the conversation to end already. He felt nervous, like he was being pushed against a wall and being forced to face things he never dared to think about.

 

“Who said that?” The younger asks and Jisung’s nervousness suddenly becomes anger.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” He says, the tone of his voice coming out a little higher than he meant to.

 

“What’s wrong with _you_?” Daniel huffs looking at him with wrinkled brows.“Why are you acting so sensitive about it?”

 

“I’m _not_.” The latter defends himself, a sudden pout emerging on his lips and a heavy frown in his forehead.

 

“Hyung...” It’s Woojin who says it and Jisung finally turn his attention to someone who isn’t the blonde guy beside him. In this moment he realizes the rest of the group were all looking at them, paying attention to the whole discussion.

 

“You kinda are.” Seongwoo tries giving Jisung a symphatetic smile.

 

“Ok, maybe I am.” He weakly admits rolling his eyes and throwing himself on the couch, too tired to carry on the discussion. Seconds later he sees Daniel smiling at him.

 

“I’m not saying you have to agree with me hyung, you can stay with idea on how loves work, I just prefer the idea of being being responsible for what I feel and who I love.”

 

“Ok.” He calmly nods, unconscionably biting his lower lips as he feels Daniel’s hands caressing his hair, a fond smile resting on his lips. He feels once again his heart flutter, Daniel’s fond gaze and gentle touch burning his insides.

 

“And this is all hypothetical, remember?”

 

“Yeah, right.” Except that for him it really wasn’t.

 

But later that night, when everyone was already at their own home and Jisung found himself restless on his bed, the things Daniel said earlier that night kept repeating in his mind, like a vicious circle, in a torturous loop.

 

And for the first time in his life, Jisung started to ask himself if the stranger power he had was really unquestionable correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the movie they were watching is Kimi No Na Wa and it's such a good movie i cried my heart out watching it ;__;  
> as always, comments and kudos are always welcome. <3 you can really talk to me i swear i don't bite lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! <3  
> i should be studying but i wrote this instead lol

Something very useful Jisung learned with life is that when you have something important to think about but you really don’t want to, the best thing to do it’s to occupy your mind with the most random variety of things you can think about, so then you won’t have time to think about what the things you actually should be thinking about.

And that could sound really unhealthy for some people, but in Jisung’s perceptive it was just _perfect._

Because a part of him knew he shouldn’t be ignoring all those questions that were jumping in his head since the movie night on his house, since the conversation he had with Daniel. The thoughts that were making him question things that during his entire life he saw as facts, the thoughts that said to him that maybe it was okay and he could try and make a move on Daniel, maybe they _could_ be together.

But all those thoughts running through his mind were racing fast and strongly colliding with the rational part of him that said this was all wrong. The part of him who kept reminding he was just an _intruder_ who should know that his place wasn’t next to Daniel.

And this dispute inside his head was slowly driving him crazy and he just couldn’t handle it anymore.

 

And that’s when he came up with an idea.

 

“We should throw a bachelorette party.” He announces one day to the two people in the restaurant table with him. It was a cold Sunday night and Jisung decided to have dinner with his sister after the rehearsals of his and Ong’s new play.

 

“What?” Seulgi dodges her eyes from her plate to look at him with an inquisitive expression. And besides him, a huge grin starts to grow on Seongwoo’s lips when he heard Jisung’s words.

 

“A bachelorette party. You’re gonna marry in two weeks Seulgi-ah, you need this.”

 

“I don’t know, I still have a lot of things to do right now, I don’t want to stress over planning another party.”

 

“That’s why I’m here, dear sister. Let me take care of this, I’ll do all the planning and the only thing you’ll have to do is enjoy the night.” Jisung says, trying his best to convince his sister. He really wanted to make a memorable night for her before she’s officially married.

 

“I can help too.” Seongwoo offers raising a hand, talking with his mouth full of the food he was still chewing.

 

“See? I already have help.” The actor says with arched brows and an excited smile, pointing at the man besides him. He chose to ignore the childish state of his friend at the moment. He would talk later with Seongwoo about eating before speaking, now he had a sister to convince.

 

“Are you sure? Do you even have time for this?” The woman asks hesitantly and Jisung sighs at her wavering. Seulgi was well known for being controlling and for worrying and stressing over little things. Jisung knew it was hard for her to agree on just let him do something all by himself without her being on control. But he really wanted to do this for his little sister, he wanted her to after months of planning a wedding have a fun and chill night with her friends.

 

“I _want_ to do this.” He emphasizes as he put his hand on his sister’s and look at her. “And planning a bachelorette party can’t be that hard. We just need to find a club, buy ornaments to garnish the place, invite friends-”

 

“Hire strippers.” Seongwoo says nonchalantly and receives a silent look from both of the siblings. “What?”

 

“No.” The siblings say in unison and Seongwoo pouts at the rejection.

 

“Anyway, can we do it?” He aks looking back at his sister with beggar eyes and Seongwoo quickly unites his hands to look at her the same way.

 

“Ok.” Seulgi replies after a while and smiles amused when the two guys in front of her starts to make a weird commemorative dance on their seats. “But no strippers.” She throws a repressive glance to Seongwoo who squeeze his nose back to her.

 

“Thank you. You gonna love it.” Jisung says standing up from his seat to kiss his sister cheek. The woman just hums, smiling fondly at him before turning her attention back to her meal.

 

Turns out that planning a bachelorette party really wasn’t that hard. Seongwoo found a really nice club who accepted reservations and after a call Jisung had a few tables on the club booked for Seulgi and her friends. He also bought ornaments and planned to arrive earlier to garnish the place. And for Seongwoo’s misfortune, they didn’t hired strippers.

The last thing he’s done was call Seulgi friends and make sure everyone promised to go. He also took the liberty to call some of his friends, the people he knew Seulgi wouldn’t mind going. Principally Park Woojin, a guy that for some reason quite hard for Jisung to understand, Seulgi adored. The last call he made that day was for Daniel.

 

“A party?”

 

“Yeah, to say goodbye to my sister’s single life.” Jisung explains and automatically smiles when he hears the husky laugh of Daniel on the other side of the line.

 

“And is it ok for me to go? I don’t even know your sister.”

 

“Of course it is. It’s gonna be in a club anyway, it’s not like we rented the entire space, strangers are gonna be there too. And Seulgi will be more than happy to meet you.” She actually demanded Jisung to bring his new _puppy_ (he really needed to stop Woojin from talking to his sister) to the party, but Daniel didn’t need to know that.

 

“I’ll be late because I have that performance I told you about, but I’ll be there.” Daniel says and Jisungs hums in response, remembering the day before when the youngster told him about a performance he would do at an art school.

 

“You don’t need to go if you’re too tired, Niel-ah.” The latter says with worry, the last thing he wanted to do was make Daniel feel pressured to go somewhere he didn’t want to.

 

“No, I’ll go. It’s been long since the last time I went to a club, It’ll be fun.”

 

“Yep, it’ll.” Jisung says relieved.

 

“Besides that, I wanna see you hyung.” Daniel abruptly confesses, his voice going a tone low than normal.

 

“Yeah, I miss you too.” Jisung replies without thinking and only realizes what he’s said when he hears Daniel’s soft laugh.

 

“You said you miss me! That’s a first.” He says between chuckles and Jisung was glad they were talking on the phone, because if not the blonde would probably tease him even more for the completely flushed expression Jisung was wearing now.

 

“Don’t get too full of yourself, kid.” The latter says and for the tenth time that night Daniel laughs soundly.

 

“Should I go and find you then? If you’re missing me that much.” The younger teases and Jisung huffs at his boldness.

 

“No. Don’t move. Stay where you are.”

 

“Are you sure? I can’t leave my hyung missing me like that.” Jisung rolls his eyes to Daniel’s endless tease, suppressing a grin. He could totally picture the devilish smirk that was probably adorning the youngster’s lips in that moment.

 

“I think I can survive.” He replies and hears a soft giggle in response. “Don’t you have a performance to practice?”

 

“Yeah, I do. I should probably go.” Daniel says, his voice suddenly sounding soulless. As if someone just told him a very bad new.

 

“You should.” Jisung replies just as weakly, finding himself not really wanting to say goodbye.

 

“I’m hanging up then.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“But don’t die missing me ok?” Daniel teases one last time before hanging up and not letting the other give a proper reply.

 

Jisung then is left alone, looking at his phone with a smile on his face he wasn’t able to hold anymore. And a nervous feeling starts to grow on him when he realizes he just unconsciously flirted with the guy he was supposed to be pushing away.

 

And what scared him the most was the fact that, this time, he didn’t even feel bad about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short and boring update. ;_;  
> but i hope you guys are still here with me! <3


	9. Chapter 9

The main plan Jisung had to the party was to stay as sober as he could possibly be, in case if anything goes wrong there would be someone actually in their right mind to solve things out.

 

But that was before Seongwoo shows up with not one but two bottles of vodka from the bar and handle an entire one to him.

 

“Chill out hyung, nothing is gonna happen.” The brunette says as he opens the bottle and fills a cup passing to Jisung with a grin on his face. “Let’s get wasted!” He exclaims raising his own glass to the air before drinking the liquid in a one shot and encouraging Jisung to do the same, which the actor hesitantly do.

 

And here’s a fun fact about Jisung that most of people don’t know: He can’t handle alcohol very well.

It’s not like he doesn’t like to drink or something like that, he does. It’s just that he simply doesn’t have the habit of doing it often, so every time he decides to drink it doesn’t take long for him to feel dizzy, to act more energetic than normal and starts talking his mouth off.

 

That’s why after 5 shots of vodka Jisung is already on the dance floor, jumping and singing along to a Bruno Mars’ song. He obviously wasn’t alone, he made sure to drag Mihyun along and the poor musician was now beside him with a can of beer on his hand trying his best to not be shoved by the amount of other drunk people around them.

 

“Hyung.” Mihyun calls loudly in the middle of the sonorous room and Jisung just hums at him, turning his head to his friends. “I’m gonna have a sit now.” He says as he fix his eyes to the front, looking over Jisung’s shoulders.

 

“Noooo.” Jisungs whines with a knot on his brows. “Don’t leave me here.”

 

“I think you already have company now.” Mihyun points ahead and Jisung quickly turn his back to follow with his eyes where the man was pointing. A huge smiles grows on his lips when he sees a blonde man looking very lost entering the club.

 

“Niel-aaaah.” Jisungs screams rushing himself into the crowd to reaches Daniel, who was in the other side of the club. The latter feels his heart melting when he sees how Daniel automatically smiles when he catches sight of Jisung. When the space seemed less full of people Jisung starts running towards him but stumbles on his on feet and he would had fell on the ground if it wasn’t for the two hands that appeared on his waist holding him up.

 

“Whoa. Take it easy, hyung.” Said the man with his hands still on Jisung’s side and the latter drunkly chuckles as he lifts his head to look at the other.

 

“Niel-aaaaah.” He repeats loudly and involves his arms around Daniel’s shoulders, wrapping him in a tight hug. “You took too long, I already drank the entire club.” He whispers close to Daniel’s ear and hears the other laughs close to his own.

 

“That’s literally impossible, hyung.” Daniel says with amusement on his voice and Jisung feels the dancer releasing him from his hold to take a look in the room. “Where’s everybody?”

 

“They’re over.” Jisung also takes a look in the club, his eyes going everywhere as he tries to find any familiar face. “...Somewhere.” He looks back to Daniel and the youngster laughs out loud again at the confused expression on Jisung’s features.

 

“You’re a mess. I think we should sit down.”

 

“No! Not before we buy you a drink.” The latter takes Daniel’s hand and drags the guy to the bar, his mind not dizzy enough to not notice how warm comfortable and _right_ Daniel’s hands felt on his.

 

Fortunately they both were able to find some known faces at the bar, and soon enough Daniel finds himself comfortably sat on a table with Woojin and Jihoon alongside. Jisung was still behaving like a giant ball of energy a little farther from them, jumping and moving his arms within the music.

 

“I didn’t know Jisung hyung was _that_ funny when drunk.” Daniel takes a sip on his drink (the best drink ever made in the universe, according to Jisung’s drunken words) and looks at the latter with a huge grin on his face.

 

“You can thanks Ong-hyung later, he was the one who brought vodka and made Jisung-hyung drink it all.” Woojin says, his head comfortably resting on Jihoon’s shoulder.

 

“Where’s he by the way?”

 

“Last time I saw him he was dragging Mihyun somewhere and by the way they were looking at each, it’s better for us to not know more than that.”

 

“Seems reasonable.” Daniel huffs and turn his attention back to the latter on the dance floor. The man has decided to stop his random jumps and was now making his way to the bar. “Is he seriously thinking in drinking more?” He says to no one in particular and quickly lifts from his chair to follow the latter.

 

Meanwhile, Jisung easily find his away in the amount of people and fast orders another drink for himself as soon as he gets in the bar. But before he was able to swallow the alcohol a hand coming from his behind takes the cup from his hold.

 

“Nope. This one is mine.” Daniel says drinking the liquid in one go as he stares Jisung who was looking at him with the most betrayed expression he’s ever seen.

 

“How dare you?” Jisung pouts clearly upset, looking so cute that Daniel had to hold himself not do something stupid. He was too sober for this.

 

“Let’s dance, hyung.” The blonde says instead as he catches the other hand to help him lift from his seat. “That’s what we’re here for, right?” He drags Jisung to the dance floor and rest his hands on the elder’s shoulders as he tries to make him move along to the song. Minutes later Jisung was back to his energetic mood, completely forgetting about the drink incident.

 

And somewhere between dancing with Jisung and preventing his drunken ass from getting more drunk by swallowing every drink the elder stubbornly ordered from the bar, Daniel found himself very drunk. And by the seventh drink he was already on the dance floor, having a dance battle with a completely stranger in the middle of the club. Things got even wilder when Woojin decided to take part of the mess and soon enough the blonde was rolling on the ground to the sound of the music and Jisung’s loud cheers calling his name. Eventually they got tired of it and after the third song Daniel and Woojin were back to their seats, trying to catch their breath as they were handled another glass of a drink Jisung bought them.

 

“Niel-ah, you’re really the best huh?” Jisung sits besides Daniel on the couch, his eyes shining in what looked like admiration and Daniel only laughed soundly at the sudden compliment, his head still dizzy from all the alcohol.

 

“And that’s because I’m drunk. Because if you see my real performance, hyung.” With an abrupt wave of braveness (he’d blame alcohool later) the blonde pass his arm over the elder’s shoulder to get close to his ear and whispers. “You’ll be whipped.” He says and feels the man besides him slight trembling. That reaction just gives Daniel enough courage to make him plant a kiss on the elder’s ear’s lobe, his lips resting on the other’s soft skin.

 

“Ok, we’re going. Bye hyungs.” Woojin announces and drags Jihoon with him to another place when he sees where things were going with his friends. Daniel just hums in response and rests his forehead in Jisung’s shoulder as he hears the elder say some words to the couple.

 

“You ok there?” Jisung asks after minutes of silence between then, he lay one of his hands on the torn thigh of Daniel, massaging it with his thumb and Daniel just needed to see that to know the older was actually worried about his state.

 

“Yeah, just a little dizzy. You?” He replies not leaving his place, too comfortable to move.

 

“Starting to feel like myself again. Still dizzy though.”

 

“You drank too much hyung.” Daniel whines, rewinding on his mind every drink he had to drink to prevent Jisung from getting more wasted.

 

“Well, not thanks to _you_.” Jisung huffs as he softly hits Daniel with the hand resting on his thighs “You kept drinking my drinks, dumbass.”

 

“Someone had to stop you. They were very nice drinks by the way” The dancer drunkly says and a smile grows on his face when he hears the man besides him laugh at his comment.

 

“Thank you for being here.” Jisung says moments later, in a sudden serious tone.

 

“Anything for you.” Daniel easily replies and he feels surprised when notices he meant every single word he just said. He smiles bitterly at the thought, he was so whipped for the guy it wasn’t even funny.

 

“You know Niel-ah.” Jisung says after a moment of silence, turning his torso to Daniel and making the youngster move his head from the latter shoulder to take a look on him. “I truly believe in fate.”

 

“I know.” He says with knitted brows, a little intrigued with the sudden change of topic. Jisung just looks straight down, the color of the couch looking more interesting than ever to him. Still, his two hands slowly comes to lay on the Daniel’s.

 

“I never once questioned it. In the past I loved thinking that destiny had someone reserved for me.” He continues and for some reason he sounded so sad that Daniel had to hold himself not to just hug him there. “But being with you like this, kinda makes me hate it now.”

 

“Hyung?”

 

“I should give up you know? Why can’t I?” Jisung tightens the hold on Daniel’s hand and the blonde see the way a sad pout grows on Jisung’s lips, and Daniel’s chest tightens when he sees that the elder looked like he was about to cry.

 

“Hey, it’s ok. You don’t need to give up.” Daniel says, not quite following the latter’s drunk monologue but feeling like this was what he needed to hear, he just wanted to make this uneasy expression on the man’s face disappear. But the latter just laugh bitterly at his words, waving his head in weak deny to seconds later cup the blonde’s face, his cold hand on Daniel’s cheek guiding the him look him in the eyes. And Daniel could swear he felt his heart stopping when he sees how vulnerable Jisung looked at that moment.

The latter caress his cheek with his thumb, a puzzled smile growing on his lips as he gazes him.

 

“I really think I love you, Daniel.” He softly says in the middle of the noise, his words blending with the music playing, his voice so low that if Daniel’s wasn’t looking straight at him he probably wouldn’t have caught it.

But he was.

And he understood every word that came out from the latter’s mouth.

And just when Daniel was about to replies Jisung dodge his eyes and move his hand away from the blonde’s face, and Daniel feels like he was slowly coming back to the only part of Jisung he learned to dislike. The distant Jisung. The one who wouldn’t look in Daniel’s eyes when things got to intimate between them, the one would run away from him when Daniel thought he was finally able to reach him.

But Daniel wouldn’t buy it today, he wouldn’t just stay back and be patient like he always was whenever Jisung decided to act that way. Not today. Not after hearing the words the latter just said to him.

 

And he could blame alcohol later and just deal with the consequences of what he was about tomorrow. Because right now, Daniel’s heart was beating too fast, his mind racing too quickly for him to think straight. And there was this craving screaming inside him, telling him to just kiss the danm beautiful face right in front of him.

And that’s exactly what he does.

He instinctively grabs Jisung’s hand when the latter tries to avert himself from him and with the last portion of courage he had he brings their faces together, smashing their lips in a drunken and rushed kiss. He let out a heavy sigh when he finally feels Jisung’s mouth on his and as he senses the soft lips of the latter he could only think why the hell he haven’t done that sooner.

It doesn’t take long for him to feel Jisung planting his free hand on his nape to seconds later move his head a little forward to increase the touch of their lips. That was enough encouragement to make Daniel tilt his head to the side, looking for a better angle to deepen the kiss. He lightly bites Jisung’s lower lips, asking for permission to go further and the latter promptly open his mouth, letting Daniel’s tongue make his way through his cavity, exploring every part of the other mouth. The dancer put his hands on the hips of the man and with little effort he makes the latter lift from the couch to sit on his lap and soon Jisung’s on top of him, with one leg on each side of him. Daniel’s hands slowly slips under the elder’s shirt to rest on his sides. His warm skin beneath the shirt being the perfect contrast to Daniel’s cold hands.

Jisung tasted like vodka strawberry and lust. And it was so inebriating that Daniel felt like losing his ability to think straight.

They stayed like that for god knows how long, exploring each other mouths and exchanging light touches. Jisung with his arms over the blonde’s shoulders, caressing the hair of his nape while the youngster shamelessly wandered his hands over Jisung’s torso.

The one who finally break the kiss (for Daniel’s disappointment) is Jisung. The latter part their lips and rest his head on Daniel’s shoulders, trying to catch his breath again. The dancer just stay where he is with a huge grin on his face. He breaths heavily, trying to make his heart stop beating so fast as he draws small circles with his thumb on Jisung’s hip.

 

“Let me take you home, hyung.” The dancer says after a moment of silence between them, giving Jisung smalls pecks on his shoulder. The latter just hums in response, his lips lazily resting on Daniel’s neck.

 

Soon they are both on the cab’s seat heading to Jisung’s home, their hands tangled and their bodies serving as support for each other to lean on.

When they arrive Jisung’s flat and Daniel gives him a small peck on his lips before saying goodbye, Jisung grab his wrist, forcing him to stop. And as he lift his head to look at the man in front of him, he softly whispers:

 

“Stay with me tonight.”

 

And really, how could Daniel say no to that?

He couldn’t. He really couldn’t.

So he stays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry about the sudden change of pov, but i had to do it sdkhrçsdlhsd  
> kudos and comments are always very much welcome, tell me what you think! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm back!  
> i want to dedicate this chapter to Cathy who always support me writing angst on twitter and for Ai who always nags about me writing angst on twitter, love you guys! hrksdlrhsçkdlh

Jisung wakes up feeling an arm wrapping his waist and a light breeze of a breath on his hair, he felt warm and safe and for one moment he snuggles himself in the warmth of the arms holding him, taking a deep breath at the cheap soup scent that exhales from the other’s body. He’d stay that way longer if his phone didn’t start ringing at the side of his bed.

A frustrated groan comes out of his mouth as he scratches the sleepiness away from his eyes and turn his back to unlock his phone and see the texts. He first sees a message from Woojin from last night, asking where the hell he was and why he vanished away from the club. He looks at the drunk texts from Seulgi telling how much she loves him, smiles at the typos and misspelling and types a heart in response to her.

And lastly he sees the picture of Ong Seongwoo popping on his screen. He stares the smiling brunette on the screen of his phone he abruptly feels like someone just punched him in the stomach. He takes a quick look at the man right beside him, sleeping soundly and peacefully, his arm resting on Jisung’s belly with a relaxed expression on his sleeping face, and as Jisung turn his head to the phone and reads Seongwoo’s text asking where they’re he starts to feel like a traitor.

Guilty and distress hits him hard and he shut his eyes and bites his lower lips, cursing himself for being so _stupid_ _and weak._

Images from the last night comes to his mind. He thinks about the way he asked Daniel to stay, too drunk and desperate to care about the consequences. The way Daniel smiled at his request and gently cupped his face to kiss him right in front of his flat. He remembers how long it took for them to get inside his house, how it was hard for him to concentrate on putting the key of the entry in the door lock when there was a blonde young man clinging into him and giving lights bites at the back of his neck. He remembers them laughing between kisses at the door way, and how at some point Daniel got impatient and just lifted him from the ground and carried him to the bed.

And he mostly remembers the gentle kisses and the overwhelming feeling that filled him up every time Daniel touched him.

He wanted to feel happy about last night, he wanted that content feeling he felt yesterday to come back to him so that way he could hug the man beside him without worries. He wanted to wrap his arms around his waist and rests his head on his chest to hear his heartbeat close to his ears and fall asleep again with the movement of the other’s chest going up and down according to his breath.

He couldn’t though, guilty overpowered him in a way that the only thing he could thing at that moment was about the line he just crossed. He did the only thing he _swore_ to himself he wouldn’t and he hated himself for doing it.

He needed to finish things and he needed to finish it quickly, no matter how much it would hurt him.

With that in mind Jisung takes of the hand resting on his stomach, lift his back from the comfort of the mattress and sits by the side of the bed. He takes a look at the floor, catches the first underwear he sees and wears it.

His movements wakes up the blonde lying on the bed who with sleepy eyes and a swollen face turns his torso to look at the latter lifting up from the bed with a hard expression on his face.

 

“I think you should go.” Jisung says picking up Daniel’s clothes that were carelessly dispersed on his floor and throws it to Daniel, who could only look at the elder with a knot on his brows, confusion all over his face.

 

“Why? You don’t have class this morning.” The blonde asks still sleepy, but a smile without teeth grows on his lips when he pats the empty spot besides him on Jisung’s bed and nonchalantly says “Come back here hyung, let’s cuddle.”

 

“Daniel, no.” Jisung cuts shortly and feels a prick in his hearts when he sees the way Daniel’s smiles fades away from his face. He ignores the urge to comeback to the bed and kiss the sadness out of the younger and takes a deep breath instead, brushing aside the pain on his chest and gathering all his courage to say “Look, Niel. I think it’s better if we pretend yesterday never happened. It was a-”

 

“Don’t say it.” The blonde whispers, his brows united on his forehead and his eyes looking right at Jisung, daring him to continue.

 

“It was a mistake.” Jisung says it anyways, and he feels like every word that came out of his mouth tore him apart. He didn’t want to say that, he wanted to go back to that bed and counts the dots on Daniel’s back while listening him talk about his last performance or about the most recent movie he’d seen. He wanted to look at him in the eye and tell him that he didn’t regret anything they’ve done the day before.

 

But he couldn’t.

 

“You said you love me yesterday. Was that a mistake too?” The blonde asks in a low tone, the fierceness on his posture slowly disappearing and giving space to a doubtful one.

 

“I was drunk. Drunk people say stupid things” He lies and observes the way Daniel’s face contorted at his words.

_Fuck, he hated it._

 

“So you’re saying you were lying?” The youngster try one more time and Jisung shut his eyes distressed, too ashamed to look at the blonde.

 

“...I was drunk.” He says hesitantly after seconds of silence, not being able to lie about that and Daniel mouth’s curves into a smile at his incapability of denying it, a rush of confidence abruptly coming back to him.

 

“Hyung, you know, I also lo-”

 

“No.” Jisung cuts him before Daniel could say anything more, his mouth set in a hard line. “No. You don’t.”

 

“What?”

 

“You don’t, Daniel.”

 

“What are you talking ab-”

 

“You don’t love me!” Jisung rushes his words and takes deep breath before continuing in what he believed it was a calm tone. “You just _think_ you love me. But you don’t.”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Daniel asked raising an eyebrow, his tone going just high enough to Jisung notice he was getting angry. It was so easy to read him.

 

“It’s true.” He pushes and choose do ignore the way Daniel rolls his eyes at him. “And the sooner you realize that, the better it will be for us. So please, leave.” He finishes with certainty in his voice, pointing at the door of his room and looking to his own feet, not daring to look the man in the eyes.

 

“This makes no sense!” Daniel panted incredulous and Jisung feels his eyes watering, a knot growing on his throat. He couldn’t hold it for longer.

 

“Niel, please.” He begs.

 

“No, I’m sorry but I’m not leaving this time. I’ll stay here and we gonna talk.” The blonde cross his arms and stares at Jisung, his eyes full of determination. He was tired of the latter running away from him, this time he wouldn’t let him get away with it. He would stay.

 

“If you’re not leaving then I will.” The latters grumbles then, walking to his closet and taking the first piece of clothing he sees. That takes Daniel out of surprise and the blonde quickly gets up out of the bed to walk to Jisung. The blonde grabs his arm and stop him from dressing himself.

 

“This is your fucking house, stop acting like this.” He mutters, closing the closet door behind Jisung and pushing his back to the furniture, locking him up between him and the closet. “Why is it so hard for you to let us have a proper conversation?”

 

“Because I’m scared for fuck sake!” Jisung yells as he releases his arm from Daniel’s hold and push him away from him.

 

“Of what?!” The blonde asks, almost screaming, and that’s what Jisung needed to finally explode.

 

“Of you!” He shouts and sees how that two words was enough to make Daniel drop his guard. The dancer take some steps back away from him and Jisung observes how his shoulders drops and his grow bigger. He looked so defeated that for one second Jisung think about saying the truth. About how he was scared that if he talked to him, Daniel would convince him to stay, just to abandon him later. How he was scared of how it would hurt, it would hurt so much that he probably wouldn’t handle it.

He was already broken once, He couldn’t deal with being break twice.

He doesn’t say it though.

 

“You’re too much Daniel, I feel like I can’t breathe. I can’t do this anymore.” He mumbles instead, the knot on his throat betraying his words, but for his luck, the blonde doesn’t seem to notice it. “So please leave. Leave right now. Or I’ll scream.” He almost whispers, pointing once again at the front door.

 

Daniel just stares at him for long seconds, expectation glowing in his eyes. He waits for Jisung to take back his words, but those words never come and Daniel finds himself picking up his clothes and silently leaves Jisung’s flat without looking back.

 

When Jisung hears the door closing behind him, his knees weakens and he falls on the ground, a loud sob coming out from his mouth as heavy tears stubbornly falls on his cheeks. He hugs his own legs and as tears swan on his eyes he asks himself what he had done in his past life to deserve such much pain.

 

Minutes later he takes his phone and fast types the first number he could think about.

 

“Hey hyung.” A soft voice calls on the other line and Jisung takes a deep breath before answering, in an attempt to stay calm.

 

He fails though, his voice breaks and between sobs he says:

 

“Minhyun-ah. Can you come here? I think I need a hug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, how i struggled to write this chapter khlsdrhsldkhrdsçr  
> kudos and comments are always welcome! but remember to always be nice! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, im so sorry for the late update ;___; i hope there's still someone reading this çlkrsdrhsdl  
> this story is slowly coming to it's end, i'll try to post everything before nielsung fic festival bc i have a lot ot prompts that i want to write xD  
> anyways, enjoy!

It doesn’t take long to Minhyun appears on Jisung’s flat. When the brunette arrives the door wasn’t locked and as soon as he opens it and enters the room he realizes how bad things were.

 

Jisung was silently sitting on his sofa, wrapped in a way too big blanket while staring at TV, that was playing Lalaland. By the drops of water dripping from his hair Minhyun could see that his friend just got out of the shower, and besides that his swollen eyes denounced that the man has been crying.

 

The young musician let go a big sigh before picking up a towel from Jisung’s wardrobe and throwing at him. This finally catches Jisung’s attention, who for the first time since Minhyun got in his room, turn his attention to look at his friend.

 

“Dry you hair. You’ll catch a cold, danmit.” Minhyun nags sitting by Jisung’s side, his hand goes to the towel thrown at the sofa and with that he starts to dry his hyung’s hair.

 

“Leave it.” The latter raises his own hand to put the towel away from his head along with Minhyun’s hand. “It will dry by itself.” He says, his voice hoarse from all the crying. Minhyun stares him for a long time, trying to figure out what had happened and at the same time waiting for him to say something more. But Jisung looked like he was in another place, far away from there, his eyes blank as he looked at Emma Stone singing City of Stars.

The brunnete didn’t know what exactly was wrong, but to had left that much damage, he could try to take a guess.

“Where’s Daniel?” He asks and observes by the way Jisung slightly flinches at the name.

 

Yep, he was right.

 

“I don’t know.” Jisung replies vaguely, avoiding his friend’s gaze.

 

“Woojin told me you guys left together last night.”

 

“It doesn’t matter now. It’s over.” The latter brings the blanket closer to him. And he looked so small and broken that Minhyun starts to really worry about his hyung’s state.

 

“What do you mean? What happened?” He asks rushed. “Did he do something to you?”

 

“Minhyunie.” Jisung interrupts. “I really can’t talk about this now. Let’s just order pizza and watch TV ok?” He says, lifting his gaze to Minhyun, a sad frown on his brows and a pout on his lips. “I just need a friend now. Can you do that?”

 

“Yeah.” Minhyun says hesitantly after some seconds of silence. He wanted to know what happened, but looking at the fragile figure in front of him he knew asking questions now wasn’t what Jisung needed. He needed a shoulder to lay and a friend’s support now. Questions could wait. “I can do that.”

 

Minutes later Jisung was laying his head on the brunette’s lap. They quickly fell in a comfortable silence, both of them silently watching TV while waiting for the pizza to arrive.

Later that day, when he heard the low sounds of his hyung’s sobs and felt the fabric of his pants wetting with the tears, Minhyun calmly patted Jisung’s back and let him, once again, cry his heart out until he fell asleep.

 

\----------

 

For Minhyun’s surprise, things go smoothly well after that.

The next day when he goes back to Jisung’s flat to see how things were, he sees his friend up and preparing himself to leave. His swollen eyes were covered with make up and a smile adorned his face, making the brunette feel an unsettling sensation grow in his chest when he looked at it.

It was almost like nothing happened. He couldn’t believe the person in front of him now was the same one who was crying on his lap the day before.

 

“Hey you. Wanna have breakfast before class? It’s on me today.” Jisung starts with the weird ‘I’m fine’ smile in his face and Minhyun had to hold himself not to frown hard at it.

 

“Are you ok, hyung?” He asks worried and that just makes Jisung smiles even wider.

 

“Sure! Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

 

“There’s nothing to be worried Minhyun. Today is another day. Let’s eat huh?” The latter says as he grabs his friend by the shoulder and drag him out of his apartment.

 

They don’t go to the usual cafeteria though. They go to the one far from campus instead, one Minhyun knew well Jisung liked to go when he was too stressed with university and when he didn’t want to talk with people from there.

 

In other words: When he was avoiding someone.

 

Something was wrong, he knew it. He also knew he had to do something about it. Jisung was entering in his usual and weird denial mode he enters whenever he doesn’t want to face what he has to face. And this isn’t good, Minhyun had seen this happen too many times to know that it usually doesn’t end well.

But every time he looked at Jisung’s smiley face in front of him he remembered the sound of his sobs on the day before. And that was enough to make him step back and hold himself to not ask any questions at the moment. Jisung didn’t need an interrogatory right now, he only needed a friend. And that’s what Minhyun would be.

 

At that morning, Jisung ordered his favorite pancakes and ate it while he excitedly talked about his new play with Ong. And for the next two hours Minhyun decided to play the game Jisung was playing and went with the character too. He could play pretend if that’s what Jisung wanted.

So as he softly replied to the latter’s rants and returned the smiles thrown at him, Minhyun uncomfortably ignored the redness that still didn’t fade away from his hyung’s eyes.

 

\----------

 

It was late that evening when Minhyun saw Daniel.

The boy was wandering around campus, walking by the side of the sidewalk looking like he didn’t know exactly where he was going. His low posture and the thin line drawn on his mouth telling to everyone who looked at him that he wasn’t fine.

Different from Jisung, Daniel was pretty easy to read.

 

“Daniel.” Minhyun calls the boy’s name while he slowly cross the street and approaches him.

 

“Hey, Minhyun-hyung.” Daniel says as soon as he sights the brunette, a polite smile growing on his face.

 

“Hey.” Minhyun says back, a soft smirk adorning his mouth. Now that he was closer, he could pay more attention to the blonde’s appearance. Besides his low posture and the fake smile, the boy’s hair was messy and his clothes were obviously unironed. It looked like he just got out of the bed and left home. The bags under his eyes also denounced that he didn’t sleep well.

 

In a nutshell: he was a walking mess.

 

And Minhyun had a slight idea about why.

 

“I think we should talk.” He hesitantly tells Daniel after some seconds of observance. He was about to do something he knew a certain friend wouldn’t approve.

 

But well, he didn’t have to know. Right?

 

“What’s that?” The blonde frowns at the sudden request.

 

“It’s about Jisung hyung.” Minhyun replies and it’s almost comic how big Daniel’s eyes grows at the simple mention of the name.

 

“Is he ok?” Daniel asks, almost whispering, looking like he was doing something wrong for asking the question.

 

“Uh.” The brunette releases a deep sigh. “Let’s sit down, what do you think? Drink a coffee.” He asks and Daniel slowly nods his head in agreement.

 

Minutes later they’re both sat down on a coffee shop table with they respective drinks in front of them.

Minhyun take a quick sip on his coffee just to frown at how bitter it tasted on his mouth. He’s used to drink black coffee all the time before, but after letting Seongwu order for him so much, he started to grow a sweeter taste for this kinda of drink. As he put sugar on his own coffee, he smiles thinking about Seongwu and his sweet addiction. Addiction that at some point he somehow passed to Minhyun.

 

“So.” It’s Daniel’s voice who catches Minhyun attention again. He looks at the blonde guy in front of him, sipping on his juice, looking rather apprehensive.

 

Minhyun takes a deep breath before starting again.

 

“I probably shouldn’t be meddling in this but...” He interrupts himself to take another glance at Daniel, his eyebrows frowning with worry. “Is everything ok with you and Jisung hyung?”

 

“I don’t know. You tell me.” Daniel suddenly huffs, a bitter laugh coming out of his mouth and Minhyun could only think that this wasn’t a good look on him, it didn’t fit the blonde’s cheerful image he had in his mind. But the mocking posture soon fades away and gives place to a defeated expression, the same thin line from earlier drawn again on his lips. “I was hoping you’d know something.”

 

“I don’t think I know more than you do. Sorry.” Minhyun says apologetically, a small pout on his lips.

 

“Is he ok at least?” The dancer asks with genuine worry in his tone of voice.

 

“Why don’t you ask him?”

 

“I don’t think he wants to hear my voice. I don’t think he wants to _see_ me at all.”

 

It was the certainty in Daniel’s tone when he made that statement that surprised Minhyun. How he was so sure of that?

Jisung didn’t want to see him? But he fucking liked him!

 

“But he likes you.” He assures with no doubt on his voice. Daniel only laughs again, the same bitter laugh that Minhyun was starting to hate.

 

“That’s what I was starting to think too, but...”

 

“But?”

 

“He said I was too much.”

 

_What?_

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah. It’s like...” Daniel starts just to abruptly stop, he attentively look to his hand resting on the table before deeply sighing. A deep frown on his forehead. “I thought he liked me you know? Well, he didn’t hate me at least. Even if it was just a little bit, I thought he liked me. There were moments where I could see that. Because if not why would he call me everyday? Why would he let me sleep at his place so much? Why would he reply to every danm text I’d send him even in the middle of the night? Why would he care if I was getting enough sleep? If I was eating?” The blonde says and Minhyun only nods in agreement. He knew Jisung well enough to know that that was true. The latter was a natural caring person, of course, but he’s never seen him caring for someone as much as he cared for Daniel. It was almost sickening for him seeing Jisung acting the way he acted with the blonde.

 

“That’s why I thought I was getting there you know? That he was slowly letting me in. That I just needed some time to finally get him.” He continues, the same bitter smile on his lips, but there was so much sadness in it that it made Minhyun wants to hug the guy. “But I was wrong I guess. I was so drowned in my own feelings that I didn’t notice his. And I kinda get it. Maybe I’m really am too much. Maybe my feelings are too much for him to handle.”

 

“Daniel, no. You’re wrong. He likes you.”

 

“You don’t understand, Minhyun-hyung. You haven’t seen the way he looked at me when he said what he said.”

 

“No!” Minhyun repeated frustrated, making Daniel stares at him with surprise in his eyes. The brunette takes the tenth deep breath on that day before speaking again. “Look, I know Jisung-hyung. I’ve known him since god knows when. He likes you, he’s just...”

 

 _Obsessed with this destined love idea since he was a child and he’s so blinded by it that he can’t see that love is literally right in front of him._ Minhyun blurts on his own mind, luckily enough this doesn’t get out of his head.

 

“He’s traumatized.” He says instead and regrets it at the exact seconds after the words came out of his mouth. Because now he’d have to come up with explanation to it. And he couldn’t say the truth, so he’d have to lie.

 

_Great!_

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Uh.” He mumbles at the question, avoiding Daniel’s inquisitive gaze. He had to come up with something and he had to do it fast.

In the short time of time he was given (considering the fact he couldn’t stay silent for long because things would get awkward) Minhyun tries to think on a reasonable excuse to Jisung’s odd behavior. Something that would make Daniel get rid of the dumb idea that Jisung didn’t like him and would make him not give up on his stupid hyung.

Luckily his brain cells were working just fine that day and he’s able to come up with (what he thought it was) a good story.

 

“Look, he once was in a relationship. A bad one.” Minhyun starts in a serious tone, even if he was actually screaming inside his mind. He couldn’t believe he was about to tell Daniel a distorted version of what actually happened to Jisung.

 

“Oh.” He heard Daniel say under his breath, his eyes staring Minhyun in a silent request for him to continue.

 

“The dude was really trash.” He emphasizes. “I can’t give you any details.” Because there was none, really. “But after that Jisung hyung wasn’t the same anymore. He’s too afraid of getting hurt now. And because of this he pushes away basically everyone who tries to get close to him.”

 

Minhyun looks closely at Daniel then, waiting for a reaction from the boy. But the blonde just blinks for a long time, as if he was digesting what had just been told to him.

 

“That would actually explain a lot of things.” Daniel frowns after some seconds of thinking. Minhyun breaths relieved. The guy believed in him.

 

“Look, I know Jisung-hyung can be a little difficult to deal with sometimes. He talks too much and his jokes are actually worse than my dad’s.” Minhyun says and that finally makes Daniel genuinely laugh.

 

“They’re not that bad.” The amusing smile on the dancer’s lips showed that he actually thought that. Minhyun mentally laughs, the dude was so whipped he even thought Jisung’s jokes were funny.

 

“Oh my god, they are. You just like him too much to notice it.” He teases the blonde, a smirk growing on his face.

 

“I really do.” Daniel replies so fast and so certain that it catches Minhyun out off guard and he finds it so sweet that his heart almost melts. He couldn’t believe Jisung really intended to let this guy go.

 

He couldn’t let this happen.

 

“Look. I know I shouldn’t be the one telling you that but.” The serious tone returns to Minhyun’s voice when he talks. He look directly at Daniel’s eyes, making sure that the man would understand every single word he was about to say. It was important. “I really think he likes you Daniel. So if you really have all those feelings for hyung... Please don’t give up on him.” He almost beg this time and for some time he just watches Daniel thinking and falling in silence again. He doesn’t say a thing though, and just let the guy take his time.

 

“Ok.” Daniel says seconds later and Minhyun holds a smile when he notices a sparkle on the blonde’s eyes again, the determined expression finally back to his face. “I’ll try to talk to him again.”

 

“Nice.” He mumbles and fondly smiles at the man in front of him..

 

“Thank you for telling me this, hyung.” Daniel thanks him, now a real smile adorning his lips.

 

“Not a problem.”

 

“You’re such great guy! I don’t know why you’re with Seongwu hyung.” Daniel jokes with playful grin on his lips and Minhyun laughs at his joke, deciding to play along too.

 

“I know right? I deserve so much better.” He jokes back, flipping his nonexistent hair in the air and laughing with Daniel after this.

He knew he didn’t though, Seongwu was exactly what he needed.

 

After this, they comfortable start to chat about whatever comes to their minds and half a minute later Daniel says goodbye to go to his class and Minhyun is left alone with a feeling of accomplishment padding his chest.

 

But he knew this wasn’t over yet.

He still had something to do.

He still had to face the _actual_ problem here.

He had to stop going along and pretending everything was fine just because that’s what Jisung wanted.

He had to talk to him.

 _Really_ talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the boring chapter, i promise the next one will be more interesting ;_;  
> and i promised on tt that i wouldn't write any more angst for this story but dude, it's hard xD  
> tell me your thoughts, i love reading them! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> once again, sorry for the late update. i hope y'all didn't give up on this story yet klshrklsçhrsklsd

 

Here’s the thing: When Jisung wants to be stubborn, he can be _really_ stubborn.

Never in his life Minhyun has met someone so good at ignoring the reality when he wants as Jisung does. Apparently the man had done this so much in the past that it became a habit to him. Ignore until it goes away.

 

It wasn’t healthy and it made Minhyun wonder how many times this has happened to Jisung before to make him develop such a habit.

Just how many times did he get hurt?

 

Every time he tried to mention Daniel’s name the latter interrupted him to talk about something else, and he always got rid with it. Asides being good on avoiding, Jisung was also pretty good with his words. He quickly starts talking about some random fact about his life and when Minhyun less expects he is already involved in the subject, leaving his first intent behind.

 

The effort Jisung was making to forget the whole Daniel thing made Minhyun consider for a moment if he should really been pushing the issue to the latter. Maybe it was actually for the best if Jisung could just forget about Daniel. Because if happens what Jisung thinks it will happen and Daniel really leaves him at some point, Minhyun doesn’t think the latter would be able to recover from that.

 

But then he remembers the smile on Daniel’s face three days before when the boy was talking about Jisung. He remembers the certainty on his voice when he said to Minhyun he loved Jisung. And call him a delusional or whatever, but he swears that what he saw on Daniel’s eyes was pure love.

 

And it didn’t help him to give up on the idea when days later, while Minhyun was talking about the last transformers movie he’d watched, Jisung mouth suddenly quirks up in a smile full of teeth to say:

 

“I bet Niellie would love this movie.” As soon the words leaves his mouth Minhyun sees the smile vanishing from Jisung’s face and the sparkle that he saw on the latter eyes’ just for a millisecond disappears, giving space to a small sad frown, his mouth setting in a thin line and for five seconds straight Jisung stops what he was doing to just stare at nothing.

It was easy to see that the latter unconsciously mentioned the boy’s name. The whole act he was pulling for the past days was easily destroyed like this and he was betrayed by his own mind, who couldn’t stop thinking about Daniel.

 

“You miss him, don’t you?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Jisung says trying to avoid the topic, Minhyun arches his brows and throws his hands to the air, never feeling so frustrated on his life.

 

“Hyung! Why are you acting like this?” He asks soundly. Jisung just lower his head, looking everywhere but Minhyun. And at the lack of response the brunette decides to continue to speak. It was now or never. “You know, I talked to Daniel these days. He asked about you.” He starts and observes Jisung how slowly raises his eyes to look at him.

 

“Is he ok?” Jisung asks unsure and Minhyun can’t hold the chuckle that comes out from his mouth when he remembers how someone else made the exact same question.

 

“Why don’t you ask him?” He repeats the same thing he said to Daniel before.

 

“I can’t.” Jisung replies simply, his mouth set in a thin line, sounding so sure of himself that Minhyun could only sigh with frustration.

 

“He thought you hated him, hyung. What the hell have you said to made him think that?” The brunette asks, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Jisung. The answer never comes though, and both of them finds themselves in the most absolute silence for several seconds straight. Each one of them waiting for the other to break it, Jisung refusing to respond, his face expressionless as he expected the youngster to move on, meanwhile Minhyun just stared at him, waiting for a response. But the latter was stubborn, Minhyun knew that enough, so after nodding in disapprove, he talks again. “I convinced him otherwise though.”

 

“What did you say?” The latter asks suddenly, the interest visible on his eyes, totally betraying the unbothered pose he tried to put just seconds earlier.

 

“I just told him a random lie about you having commitment issues because of a past boyfriend.” He shrugs. “Which isn’t exactly a lie, but also not the entire truth.”

 

“And he bought that?”

 

“Yep. I think he’s more stubborn than you hyung.” Minhyun comments and observes Jisung throwing his upper body on the table, hiding his face between his arms to let out a deep sigh.

 

“I bet he is.” The latter replies weakly, not really enjoying having to agree with the statement.

 

“Why you’re running away from him, hyung?” Minhyun finally asks moments later and when he sees that Jisung once again wouldn’t raise a finger to respond he continues “You obviously like him and he obviously like you. You’re just making you both miserable by avoiding him.”

 

“I can’t be with him, Minhyun-ah.” Jisung replies with a certain sorrow in his voice, as if it hurt him to say that words out loud. He raise his read from the table just enough to stare at his friend, and Minhyun sees the glint of sadness on his eyes.

 

“Maybe it’s different this time. Maybe he’s different.” The brunette argues, trying to make his friend believe in what he knew it was true, but just to hear the sound of Jisung’s mocking laugh. “I’m serious. And I know you noticed that too, stop denying.”

 

“Ok. He really likes me.” Jisung starts, and you didn’t need to be a Sherlock to catch the sarcams on his voice. Then what? It’s just a matter of time until he notices I’m not the one.”

 

“Why are you so obsessed with this? Yeah, maybe he’s not the one, maybe you’re not connected by fate. So what?”

 

“So we’re bound to break apart!” The latter suddenly yells, too frustrated for having this conversation all over again. He was too tired of having to convince people to accept the decisions _he_ was making. He was tired of having to fight. It’s not like he hadn’t had that conversation with himself before. Many nights Jisung spent thinking about Daniel, about how much he liked him and how the youngster made him want to try again. But all that thinking quickly vanished from his mind when he thought about Daniel waking up one day to realize there were someone out there way better than Jisung. “He’ll leave me, Minhyun.” He says with certainty in his voice, sounding so sure of himself, like no one else opinion mattered, that it made Minhyun a little bit angry.

 

“You keep saying he’ll leave you but it was you the one who left him.” The brunette says seconds later in a low tone, and at his words Jisung just goes silent. Because it was the truth. And maybe Minhyun was too harsh for saying that so directly, but Jisung needed someone to throw the truth on his face to wake him up. And If that was what it’d take to make him realize he was wrong, Minhyun was more than glad to take the job. “I think that you’re so worried about protecting yourself from not being hurt that you’re hurting Daniel instead. And this is not fair, hyung.”

 

“Do you think I liked doing it?” Jisung quickly demands, a certain rage on his voice that Minhyun wasn’t expecting at all. “Do you think it was fun for me having to lie to him?” He continues, his expression closed up. “It felt like I was breaking into pieces when I said what I said. I’m just as hurt, Minhyun.”

 

“And what for? Why you keeping torturing yourself like this?”

 

“Because I’m tired of not being the first option! I’m tired of giving my all to someone just to have them leave me when they find someone else. And that’s exactly what he’s going to do later!” The latter says exasperated and his words catches Minhyun out of guard, how could he be so pessimistic?

 

“You can’t know that hyung.” He tries again anyway, the thought of convincing Jisung being the only thing running on his mind at the moment.

 

“I can. I know.” Jisung insists, the same pretentious certainty on his voice, and Minhyun massages his own temple impatiently.

 

“No you don’t!” He then argues a little affected, his voice sounding higher than he firstly pretended. “You can’t make Daniel fall in love with someone just because a fucking string told you so! That’s not how it works! You told me yourself, sometimes there are links that aren’t strong enough, right? People who are destined to be together but even so doesn’t. What about the huge amount of unlinked couples? You fucking sister, hyung! She isn’t linked but she still going to marry the love of her life! This power isn’t always accurate, you can’t know everything.” Minhyun blurbs out, the words that were stuck on his throat for days finally coming out. Jisung was about to protest but the brunette was faster than him. Now Jisung was going to hear it all. “What you _can_ do is stop acting like an ass and tell him you love him already. You have to stop this hyung, is not fair to none of you.” He finishes, trying to sound softer. He just wanted his friend to stop sabotaging his own happiness, he was tired of seeing him hurt.

He takes Jisung’s hand on his, giving it a light squeeze when he sees the latter falling in silence. Minutes passes with them like that, Minhyun holding his friend’s hand while the latter rest his head on his own arm.

Minhyun just waits, let the latter absorbs everything that had been said, and when Jisung finally lifts his head from the table, the frown on his brows and the wandering of his eyes denounces that for the first time in that day, he was considering what Minhyun has said.

 

He was finally giving it a thought.

 

“I’m so scared, Minhyun-ah.” Jisung weakly confesses later, his eyes narrowed as he looks at the table with sadness clouding his face, and his voice sounded so raw and broken that Minhyun feels his heart tightening on his chest.

 

“I know, hyung.” The brunette replies comprehensive. “But you can’t keep going like that.” He advices and sees Jisung silently nodding in agreement. “And let me tell you something from an outsider perspective: This isn’t only different because of Daniel. It’s different with you too. You really like him hyung. It’s so obvious. I’ve seen you. I’ve seen how you act when you aren’t being an emotional constipated asshole trying to deny your feelings for him. How you act when you actually forget about this whole red string thing and just let go.” Jisung eyes lifts to look at Minhyun, and the youngster gives him a small assuring smile when he sees the doubt on the latter’s eyes. “You look happy in those moments hyung. You look in love. Don’t let this escape. You have to be brave.”

 

“How can I even do that?” The latter asks, sounding genuinely worried, and Minhyun tries not to smile from teeth to teeth and high five himself on his mind when he realizes that that question was a signal saying that Jisung was finally willing to try.

 

“You can start by talking to him. He’s going to Seulgi noona’s wedding. Together with Seongwoo and I.” He informs and by the way Jisung’s eyes widens at the information, Minhyun notices he’s panicking already. He releases a small chuckle at the image before calmly say. “Everything is going to be alright hyung, you got this.” He assures and Jisung gives him a doubtful look, his nose wrinkled.

 

“Since when you’re so mature?” The latter asks then out of nowhere with a pout on his lips and Minhyun simply laughs at the sudden question. “I miss my crackhead Minhyunnie.”

 

“Well, someone in this friendship has to be the adult, right?” The brunette teases and in response to that he receives a small slap on the shoulder from Jisung, making him laugh even more.

 

“Yah. What are you trying to imply?” The latter says in a fake angry tone, to moments later let himself laugh with Minhyun.

 

And the fact that this time Jisung gives him a genuinely laugh somehow soothes Minhyun’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think we should all give minhyun a big thanks sçlhkrhsdçlkrhs  
> i promise the angst agenda is coming to an end, just be patient lkdshrsdhl  
> btw, are you guys preparing for nielsung week?   
> december is here already guys, let's join! 
> 
> AND STREAM SPRING BREEZE!!!!


End file.
